Replacement
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: It was John's way of dealing. It was Sam's secret he knew never to tell. Wee!chesters. Based off of authoressnebula's Don't Say A Word. WARNING: father abusing his child sexually
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Supernatural and Sarah Palin is a genius.**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's pretty dark and kinda graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**For those of you waiting for the Definition of a Human sequel, BE PATIENT!! I will write it as soon as I'm done with No Matter What.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

Sam was eleven the first time it happened. He didn't know what exactly it was or why it did happen. He just knew it was _wrong_.

--

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When's dad coming home?"

"Later tonight. Which is why we need to finish all these freaking chores."

"I call cleaning the weapons!"

"Ha ha," Dean laughed sarcastically. "That's a good one."

"Aw, c'mon Dean! How come you get to do all the cool chores?"

"Because I'm cooler, smarter, and much more handsome."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam and Dean were walking home from school. It was the last Friday of the month. That meant Dean would go out and buy a 'special' tonight. These 'specials' were usually a movie rental or a bar of chocolate, or something they think 'normal' kids got on a regular basis.

When they got home, they both hurried with their chores to appease their father when he returned. Sam, grudgingly, cleaned the kitchen and bathroom while Dean cleaned the weapons and made sure all the sigils were in place and the salt lines weren't broken.

Right around six o'clock, Dean wiped his hands, satisfied that his father would be happy with the result of their work. "Alright Sammy, I'll be back in about half an hour, no more than an hour."

"'Kay! I got homework to do anyway."

"Dude, it's Friday night! You're not supposed to do homework until Monday morning!"

"Psh! In your book you're not supposed to do homework at all!"

Dean shrugged. "Hey, as long as I pass the classes who cares about the grades?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

Dean smiled as he slipped on his leather jacket and grabbed the motel keys. "Alright, don't answer door, don't answer the phone unless it's dad, in which case…"

"…he'll ring once then call back. After a few years of this, Dean, I got it."

"Just making sure." Dean opened the motel door and stepped out. "See ya in a bit."

Sam waited until he heard Dean lock the door before jumping up and running into his room. Sam bent down and reached under his bed. He grunted as he straightened up with the narrow box in his hand. Sam opened it gleefully and stared at the beauty. It was a hunting knife. The silver blade was new and shiny. It had a strong maple handle with silver inlay decorating it. The silver inlay made the letters DW.

Sam barely ran a hand over it, not wanting to spoil the newness of it before he gave it to Dean. Sam had been saving money for several years now, always wanting to give Dean a present that he deserved. Dean had always protected him; even had tried to protect him from the knowledge of the supernatural world for as long as he could. Sam wanted Dean to know how much he appreciated all of this. As well as that because Sam was giving Dean this knife, it'd be Sam's way of protecting Dean.

Dean's sixteenth birthday was in two weeks now. Sam just had to keep it hidden from him until then. Though that was going to be more of a challenge of Sam's will rather than Sam's ability to keep a secret. Like a true Winchester, he was a pro at keeping secrets. He wasn't as good as Dean or his dad but good enough to fool everyone else. However, Sam really wanted to see Dean's reaction to the knife. Dean loved hunting so Sam was sure that Dean would glow at the present. Dean shows real pure affection of any kind rarely so Sam was hoping for some show of pride or gratitude from Dean when Sam gave him the gift.

Sam knew Dean was proud of him. Dean showed this whenever he ruffled Sam's hair after he'd shown Dean his latest grade, or when he smiled at Sam after shooting all the bottles on the fence. But Sam reveled in the idea of Dean voicing his pride, or even gratitude.

Sam's head snapped up at the sound of the keys in the door. He quickly replaced the lid of the box and slid it under his bed. He ran to the door to greet a very cold Dean.

"Freaking Alaskan weather…"

"We're in Minnesota, Dean."

"Might as well be Alaska." Dean quickly took off his boots and practically ran to the couch and its beckoning warmth. Sam quickly followed, curling up close to Dean's cold side to offer his own warmth. "So…"

Dean smiled and held out his hand. It was a movie rental.

"Groundhog Day?" Sam inquired. "I heard it was good…"

"Dude…" Dean smiled. "It's freakin' hilarious! You'll love it! I promise!"

And as usual, Dean was right.

--

It was the middle of the night, about two or three in the morning, Sam really had to pee. Not that it was unusual. Sam usually had to go to the bathroom at night.

That night, Sam really wished he had held it to morning.

While Sam was in the bathroom he heard the door unlock and someone stumble in. _Dad…_ Sam heard him curse as something in the kitchen fell. _Drunk by the sounds of it._ Sam crept out of the bathroom and tiptoed back towards his room.

"S-sam…" John slurred.

Sam froze and turned towards his dad. Sam hated it when John drank. He was always irritable and cranky when he had a few too many.

"Hey, ca-an ya git me a g-glass a water?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bri-ing it ta ma room…"

"'kay, sir."

Sam went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. Walking as quietly as possible so not to wake Dean, he entered John's room. John was sitting on the bed swaying a little. Sam handed his father the glass. "Here, sir."

"Th-thanks, Sammy." John quickly drained the water, sighing satisfyingly when he reached the bottom of the glass. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Sure." I walked up and sat next to him on the bed. John leaned towards him a little, wrapping his arms around his youngest son's shoulders. "Ya know… I miss ya mather very mu-uch…"

Sam nodded. He didn't really share his father's feelings on the subject. Having never met her, he couldn't really miss her. However, he did often wish she was still alive so that he could _have_ a mother.

His dad leaned in closer, smelling his son's hair. "Ya're sa mu-uch lik her…"

Sam shifted uncomfortable. There was something wrong about this…

John's arm traveled down Sam's body until it reached the hem of his shirt. He slowly started to pull the shirt up.

"Dad…!"

Everything seemed to snap. John slapped his other hand over Sam's mouth, causing Sam to automatically scream in panic. John grabbed the towel off the nightstand and stuffed it into Sam's mouth, using it as a crude gag. He then quickly pulled Sam's shirt off over his head, using one hand at all times to keep Sam pinned. Once the shirt was off, John bent down and started to kiss Sam all over his torso.

Sam eyes were wide and teary with fear. There was something very wrong about this. He wasn't quite sure what his father was doing to him, but he knew it was wrong. Wrong, so wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong!_ Sam whimpered in protest as the kisses got more demanding.

"Sh… Sammee… Don' wanna wake De-an. Wha would he thi-ink wen he se-es ya doin' thi-is ta me…"

_What?_ Sam thought, confused. _What am I doing? Dad's doing this to me! _Sam whimpered louder as John grabbed the hem of Sam's bottoms and boxers and pulled them down below his knees. Sam blushed in humiliation. _This isn't right…_ John started to kneed and caress the soft flesh. "Lo-oks so mu-uch lik Maree…"

Sam sobbed as he watched his father pulled down his own pants. John's eyes held a hungry glint as he started to grind his hips on Sam's. Sam's eyes widened in horror as he felt his body react. _Wha-what the hell's going on? Why is my…? No, I don't like this… Oh god! Maybe I __**am**__ doing it… Am I making Dad do this?! Is that why my body's doing this!? Oh god, I don't like this! No… Daddy, please stop! I promise not to make you do it again! Just please stop!_

Suddenly, John flipped Sam over on his stomach. He kept a hard grip on Sam's arms as he started to rub his gear hard and fast on Sam's ass.

_Oh god, Daddy please stop! It hurts! Please! I promise I'll be good! I won't do this to you again, I swear! I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good…! _

"G-god… I-I mi-iss ya soooo much Ma-ary!"

Sam screamed into the towel as something entered him. It split him in half and tore his insides apart. Sam's body moved up and down in rhythm with the intrusion, each time more painful and more devastating. Something wet was trailing down Sam's body…

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Dean! Please, make Daddy stop! I promise not to make him do it again! Please, Dean! I promise…!_ Then Sam realized. He couldn't tell Dean. He couldn't let him know. If Dean knew what Sam made his father, Dean's hero, do…! God, Dean would hate him for life.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, at a futile attempt to block out the pain. Sam whimpered and sobbed for his father to stop. To please let him be done soon. Sam felt disgusted as his body reacted more with practically each movement. And it didn't stop. The intruding object worked its way deeper and deeper until is shook and shot something into Sam, causing him to scream again. _Oh god, Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…!_

* * *

**Well...? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me ALL your thoughts, good or bad, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's pretty dark and kinda graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Wow, got the update up fast! Don't count on updates being this fast though. I always start fics off fast, then I usually slow down to a update per week...**

**I'll probably have the next chapter of No Matter What up by tomorrow...  
**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

There was a sickening pop as John got off of Sam. Sam trembled at the intrusion he still felt. John roughly pulled the towel out of Sam's mouth and lifted Sam off the bed and gave him a bear hug. "God, I luv ya sooo much, Sammy… I jus wish ya didn' ma-ake me dooo these things…."

Sam's body shook harder. "'M sorry…"

John scoffed. "Yeah… ya should beee…" He let go of his son and administered a swift slap across his face. "Naw git ta bed an' make sure ya brother don'ts find out!"

Tears burning his face, Sam quickly ran to his room, forgetting his pajamas and ignoring the wetness trailing down his legs.

Sam quickly closed his bedroom door behind him and just stood there leaning against the door. Sam trembled and started to sob when he felt the wetness reach his ankles and start to spill on the floor. Regrettably, Sam looked down. The liquid was red and thick. Blood, mixed with… something. Something not right, not right at all. Sam quickly grabbed a shirt he knew he'd never wear again and started to wipe himself off slowly. Sam sobbed as the pain in his body spiked at the extra movements. But desperately not wanting Dean to find out what he did, he continued to clean himself until most of the blood and… stuff was gone. After he was done, Sam quickly hid the shirt under his bed and quickly burrowed himself under the covers of his bed. Sam sobbed silently into his pillow. _God, what have I done? God, look what I did to Daddy! What _did _I do to Daddy? Whatever it is I know it's not good. Oh god…! What do I do now!?_

_--_

"Rise and shine, princess!"

Sam groaned at the sudden light pouring into the room. He heard Dean scoff. "C'mon, Sam! It's Saturday! And Dad said we got the day off!"

Sam shuddered at the mention of their father. Thankfully, Dean didn't notice. "Wh-where's Dad?"

"Went out about an hour ago. I think he was drunk last night… Could smell the whiskey on him." Dean sat next to Sam on his bed, frowning a little at Sam's apparent lack of clothing. "Dude, are you sleeping in your underwear?"

Sam blushed and felt his tears rise up in him again. He fought to keep them down and away from his brother's sight. "N-not really…"

Dean looked at Sam in shock. "You're sleeping _naked?!"_

Sam blushed redder and looked down ashamed. Dean got up and quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and boxers and a sweatshirt. "Dude, you've got to be freezing!" he said as he threw the clothing onto Sam's bed. "Where're your pajamas?"

"I-I don't know." Truth be told, Sam wasn't all that cold at all. Sure he was trembling and stuttering but that had nothing to do with the temperature. Actually… Sam couldn't really feel the cold at all, right now.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Where'd you put 'em last?"

"I don't know means I don't know, Dean!" Sam snapped back angrily."

"Okay, okay!" Dean put his arms up in defense. "Just get dressed and we'll go out today!"

"I-I'm not feeling well, Dean."

"Yeah, well you don't… Where did you get those from!?" Dean pointed to Sam's arms. Sam looked down and saw the hand shaped bruises where John held him.

"I-I…"

"Did someone at school do that?!" Dean growled. "Just tell me their name and they'll wish…"

"No! It wasn't anyone at school…"

Dean sat down next to Sam and carefully inspected the bruises. Sam flinched away from his touch, causing Dean to frown. Sam felt guilty, knowing his brother would never hurt him and looked down and Dean continued with his inspection. Sam started to revel in Dean's kind touch as his hands carefully probed the bruises with gentle, soothing hands. Dean sighed, knowing if Sam didn't want to tell him the cause of the bruises, there'd be no forcing it out of him. Dean brought his inspection up to Sam's face, caressing his face, looking for any signs bruises or cuts. Dean's frown deepened when he saw a flash of a grimace flit across Sam's face. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked when he found no signs of further injuries.

"Y-yeah. My… um… stomach is kinda icky."

"Alright." Dean said disbelievingly. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get ya some Tylenol. It should help with your stomach and those bruises."

"Thanks…" Sam quickly grabbed the clothing and put them on. Sam moaned as pain shot up his body. _God, why do I hurt so much? I don't have any injuries besides the bruises so why…? _Sam breathed heavily as he tried to work through his confusion. _Why was blood trailing down my legs last night? Oh, god! What happened to me!?_

Dean walked back into the bedroom to find Sam standing, now fully clothed. As Dean got closer, he saw silent tears running down Sam's face. "Sammy?"

Sam jumped a little, before turning away, bringing an arm up to wipe the tears away. Dean placed the pills and water on the dresser and grabbed Sam's head gently. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam looked deep into Dean's concerned eyes with his own fear-filled, teary ones. "Nightmare," Sam mumbled.

Dean gave him a confused look. "Is that what this is all about? A nightmare?" Sam nodded. "What was it about?"

Sam trembled under Dean's grip. "A monster got me."

Dean frowned. "What kind of monster?"

Sam shook his head. "Just a monster. He hurt me…"

Realization filled Dean's face and for a moment Sam thought that Dean had miraculously figured it out. What he had done.

Dean knew that someone (or more likely, something) had hurt Sam. Bad. But if Sam really didn't want to tell Dean, there was no way he could make him. _Damn Sam and his stubbornness!_ Whether Sam really had a nightmare or not, it was all that Sam was willing to say. Dean grabbed the pills and water and gave them to Sam. "Let's make some pancakes and warm us up, 'kay squirt?"

Sam smiled, relieved that Dean didn't seem to know the truth. "'Kay!"

--

"Dean!"

Sam froze at his father's shout. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the trembles and tears away from his brother's sight.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Before you and Sam go off today, I need ya to go out and get some salt. We're almost out."

"'Kay. We're almost done with the dishes."

_CRASH!_

Dean spun around to find Sam standing over a shattered plate. Syrup started to leak onto the floor and glued the pieces down. "Sam, you okay!?" Dean noticed that Sam was trembling, his eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. "Sam?"

Sam's head snapped up, suddenly back from his reverie. Sam looked down at the broken pieces of ceramic at his feet before kneeling down and starting to clean them up.

Dean knelt down with him. "Here, Sam let me help."

"Look, boys," John said, "I'm going to be at the library doing research until later tonight."

"That's fine, Dad," Dean said. "We'll hold fort 'till you get back."

"Make sure you get that salt, son."

"Don't worry we will."

John nodded before leaving the room and driving away.

"Sam?"

"Y-yeah." Sam had thrown all the shards away and now went on to clean up the sticky mess on the floor.

"What was that about?"

"I just… Remembered a part of the nightmare."

"And that is…?"

Sam sighed. He had to think up of a line of bullshit that his brother would believe quickly. "Th-the monster grabbed my arms and p-pinned me against a wall."

Dean nodded, still confused. Dean was starting to wonder if this was Sam's way of telling Dean, or if Sam was having supernatural dreams that were manifesting on his body.

"Let's go buy some salt. Then we'll hang out at the mall, 'kay?"

Sam nodded, still shaken from his father's appearance. "'Kay."

--

That night, Sam curled deep under his covers. Frightened to make a sound, move, even breathe. He stared at the clock, unable to fall asleep. 11:30 PM. 12:14 AM. 1:47 AM.

Sam jumped when he heard his bedroom door creep open. "D-Dean…?"

"Heeey, Sammee…" John slurred. He stumbled over to Sam's bed. Sam whimpered as he sat up and pressed himself against the backboard. "Whh-hy ya do t'is ta mee…" John stood there, eyeing Sam lustfully. "Strip."

Sam was frozen at the spot, absolutely terrified of making his father… do that to him again and of Dean hearing them and finding out. "Wh-what?"

John glared at Sam for not immediately complying with his order. He stepped up and slapped Sam across the face. "Do aasss I-ee saay bo-oy!"

Sam looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes. Simply afraid to do anything else, Sam got out of bed and quickly took off the pants and t-shirt serving as his pajamas.

"Bo-oxers tooo, s-son…"

Sam let out a muffled sob as he slowly pulled his boxers down his legs and slipped them off. Sam wrapped his arms around himself to try and calm the trembling that was only partially from the cold motel air. John smiled as he himself removed his clothing. After he was naked, John frowned at the silent tears running down his son's face. "Why ya cry-ying…?" Sam's breathing hitched in fear. "Ya's the one whooo doin'ns this!" John slapped Sam a couple more times for emphasis.

"'M sorry…" Sam whimpered.

John shook his head in disappointment. "Ca-an't belieeeves ya doin' tis ta me…" John grabbed Sam and pinned him to the bed. "Staaay shhh'd 'less ya want Deeean ta hear…"

Sam knew this. Sam knew that Dean would hate and be disgusted with him if he ever found out, so he knew he had to stay quiet. Sam bit his lip to muffle the whimpers as John proceeded to kiss and rub his gear hard against Sam's body. John grunted in rhythm with his body as he rubbed harder against different parts of Sam's body, as though trying to find the ideal placement…

Sam tried to ignore his body's betrayal, knowing that it must be the reason this was happening. It must be what Sam's doing to make his father act this way. The problem was Sam didn't know how to stop it.

It went on the same as the previous night, except each part lasted much, much longer than last night. It seemed that Sam's entire body was rubbed raw before John finally entered. Sam screamed in the pillow at the intrusion. Sam sobbed hard as the pain seemed so much more than last time.

_I'm sorry,_ Sam thought weakly. _I'm so sorry, Daddy… Please forgive me… I promise I'll try harder. God, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

**Okay, tell me how I did! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! If you wished something was different, tell me! If you want something specific to happen, TELL ME!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's pretty dark and kinda graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Yay! Another update! And the next supernatural episode only fifteen minutes away!**

**Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

When John extracted himself, he slapped Sam for making him act his way. "Fugking braat." _SLAP! _"Magkin-ing ma do tis thigs…" _SLAP! _"W-hy ya liv whi-ile Maree not…" _SLAP! SLAP! _John then got up and staggered out of the room without another word. Sam lay frozen for a second, his entire body screaming in agony. Tears still streaming down his face, he slowly rose from the bed and retrieved the bloody shirt from the night before. Sam cleaned himself off and dressed himself so not to raise any of Dean's suspicions. Sam curled up under the covers and stared out the window, wishing he could just float out of his filthy body.

The sun rays tainted the sky pale blue as a new day came. Around eight o'clock, Sam's door opened causing him to tense.

"You're already up?" Dean said. Sam nodded, slowly sitting up in his bed, hiding the winces of pain from the jarring.

Dean, however, noticed the winces. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam quickly nodded, hoping Dean would let it go.

No such luck. "You look exhausted. Did you have another nightmare?"

Slowly, Sam nodded, quickly thinking up of a story he could remember and follow in the future.

Dean firmly believed now that Sam was having nightmares with supernatural assets. Enough to beat his brother into submission and scare the living crap out of him. And, guessing from the bruises, they have physical manifestations. "You wanna talk about it?"

"D-does it matter," Sam smiled. "I m-mean… really?"

Dean smiled. Sam knew him through and through. "Not really. Which means you know that I'm going to make tell me."

Sam's smile faded away. "M-monster got me again."

Dean's smiled faded with Sam's. "What did the monster do?"

Sam brought his hands to his face in an attempt to stop the flow of tears. "Oh _god…!_"

"It's okay, Sam…"

"No, it's not!" Sam said brokenly. "No, it's not okay! It's not, it's not, it's not!"

Now seriously worried, Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's shaking form. "Sammy… what happened in your nightmare?"

Sam just shook his head and sobbed in his arms. "C-can't…"

Dean put a hand behind Sam's head for extra support. "Sammy, you're scaring me."

"'M sorry…. G-god I'm SO sorry!"

Tears started to form in Dean's eyes as his worry increase exponentially. "Sam? Why are you sorry?"

"M-monster… I-I ma-ade the monster…"

Dean rubbed Sam's back soothingly hoping to calm his brother down. "Sam? Tell. Me."

"My fault. A-all my fault!" Sam pressed his face against his brother's chest and let body wrenching sobs loose. He wanted to tell Dean. He wanted to tell him so badly, but Sam's great fear of Dean being disgusted at him for tainting their father and leaving him sealed his mouth shut. Sam accepted Dean's ignorance-driven comfort and vowed to never let Dean find out, lest Sam wanted to be alone.

"Shh, Sam…" Dean felt his own tears starting to trail down his face. Something wasn't right at all with Sam. And as long as Sam kept it from him, Dean couldn't do anything. The mere helplessness made Dean feel like shit. "God Sam, please _tell me!_"

--

"Dad?"

"What is it, Dean? Where's Sam? We're leaving in an hour!"

"It's about Sam… He's been acting, kinda strange, lately."

John paused in his packing and looked at Dean. "What do you mean?"

"I think something's happening to him."

"Something like…?"

"Like supernatural something."

John sat on the bed and motioned Dean to take a seat next to him. "What makes you so sure?"

Dean sighed. "Sam's says he's been having these nightmares about a monster. He won't say what. Either that or he doesn't know what. Yesterday, I found these bruises on his arm. I think these nightmares are being cause by something other than his freaky head. And they're causing physical effects."

"What has Sam told you?"

"That's it. I think he's too scared to tell me anything else."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him. Can you pack up the weapons and put them in the car?"

"Sure." Dean got up and retrieved the weapons they had stashed around the house. "And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

John smiled. "You don't have to thank me, son. It's my job to take care of you boys."

--

Sam was quickly packing his things. He placed Dean's knife and the bloody shirt at the bottom of his bag before piling his clothes on top. Sam felt weak and was shaking from exertion. His stomach kept rebelling, resulting in spontaneous bile and dry heaves. His skin was red and sensitive from being rubbed on… Sam shuddered and focused on packing.

"Sam?"

Sam froze as his father's voice. Keeping his gaze down, he slowly turned towards John who was standing in the doorway. "Y-yes?"

"You haven't told Dean about what you've done, have you?"

Sam's body started to tremble. "N-no."

John walked up to his youngest and brought him into a bear hug. Sam stiffened and stifled back the whimpers that desperately wanted to break loose. John sighed. "You are so beautiful, Sam. So much like your mother…"

John's hands wandered around Sam's body, caressing with a lustful hunger. Sam could feel his father's bulge grow bigger. "D-dad… w-wha-at i-if D-De-an c-comes…?"

John froze for a second before quickly releasing his son and swiftly kneeing him in the stomach. Sam folded with a pain-filled grunt before falling boneless to the floor. "Not my problem," John said. "You should learn how to keep yourself from doing this to me." John grabbed Sam by the collar and yanked him to his feet. "Take it like a man, Samuel, and stop trying to be my bitch." John shoved Sam onto his bed before turning to leave. "And if you don't want your brother to know what you've been doing, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

When John left, Sam collapsed on the floor, keeping his hands over his mouth to mute his sobs. _I'm sorry,_ Sam thought. _God I'm so sorry! How do I make myself stop!? Oh god… God, please tell me how to make myself stop! Please, I'm begging you!_

--

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean straightened after putting in the last of the weapons in the trunk. His dad stood at the door of the motel room. "You talk to Sam?"

"Yeah… He was tightlipped to me as well. Though something tells me he's more likely to tell you something than me anyway."

"Yeah I know, but I was worth a shot…" Dean sighed. "I'm worried about him, dad."

"I know, son." John placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "But we'll figure it out. Okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. For now I think it's best to treat everything as normal. If we can't extract it from Sam, he'll tell us on his own time. Now go see if he's done packing."

Dean nodded again and ran back into the motel room. "Sam?" Dean strode towards Sam's room. "Sam, you done packing?"

"Y-yeah…"

Dean entered the room finding Sam sitting next to his bag on the bed. His eyes were red and shiny from an obviously recent cry. "Ready to go, Sammy?"

Sam nodded and grabbed his bag. He slowly got up and walked out of the room with his brother. Sam felt Dean place a reassuring hand on the top of his head. Sam stopped. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean was hoping that Sam was going to tell him more about what's wrong.

"I-is there a way… t-to… ya know when…"

"Sammy, what is it?"

"Ya know when your… stuff… g-gets big?"

It took Dean a moment to comprehend. _Oh!_ Dean thought. Dean couldn't help but feel disappointment. _So it's not about his nightmares_. "You mean an erection?" Sam nodded causing Dean to smirk. "Aww! Does little Sammy have a crush!?"

Sam flinched, which Dean mistook as himself being right. Dean let out a small laugh. "What about it?" he asked.

"I-is there… a way t-to pr-prevent it from happening?"

Dean's smile wavered. "Sam, an erection is just a guy's natural reaction. To stop an erection would be like to stop breathing."

Sam slowly nodded, tears prickling his eyes. _God, that can't be right!? There has to be a way to stop it!_

"C'mon, lover boy," Dean placed a hand on Sam's back and gently shoved him towards the door. "Dad already checked us out, so we're ready to go."

As relieved Sam was that Dean didn't notice the tears or trembling, he suddenly found dread in the fact that he was going to be stuck in a car with his father. _But Dean will be there. As long as Dean's there, I shouldn't incite dad into any reactions… _

John looked up and Sam and Dean came out of the motel room. Dean grabbed Sam's bag and ran to the back of the Impala to stuff it in the trunk. Sam avoided his father's eyes as he went to sit right behind the driver's seat so only Dean was really in his sight.

"Alright," John said once Dean got in. "Let's go."

* * *

**Okay, tell me how I did! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! If you wished something was different, tell me! If you want something specific to happen, TELL ME!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Yay! Another update! Again, very dark and graphic, so be cautious.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

They drove for four hours before reaching South Dakota. "We going to Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Over the next few weeks, we're probably going to be really busy. I found a lead on the thing that killed your mother."

Dean and Sam both shot their father a shocked look. "What is it?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Not sure. But since I know that this lead is going to need our undivided attention, we're going to Bobby's to recuperate before we set out."

"But, dad, we need to find the son of a bitch now!" Dean said. "What if we lose the trail in the few days we're at Bobby's…?"

"Dean," John said skeptically. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

Dean blushed a little before hastily saying, "That doesn't matter! What matters, is that we kill the bastard…!"

"Dean, you're my son, and sixteen's a big one. If what killed your mother distracts me from my own sons, what's the point? I'm willing to search for this thing for another twenty years if it means you get a normal birthday."

Dean found himself moved by his father's words. Honored that John would think that way about something as trifle as his birthday, Dean just smiled and leaned back.

Sam's feels were much more conflicted. Sam was happy that Dean got to have 'normal' for his birthday, even if it was a bit early. And Sam couldn't wait to give Dean his present. But they were going to be resting for a while… that mean's they wouldn't be busy and that gives Sam more of a chance to screw up and force his father to…

"Hey, kiddo."

Sam looked up and find Dean turned and looking at him. "Ya sulking 'cause we left your girlfriend?"

Sam managed a strained smile. "Not really," he whispered.

Dean chuckled. "Good. It's not good to get attached to girls in our line of work. Or for them to get attached to us."

Sam nodded and looked out the window. They'd probably be at Bobby's in an hour or two. Sam sighed. He'd just have to deal with things as they come.

--

"Bobby?" John yelled as he entered the house with his bags. "Bobby!?"

"Hold your horses!" Bobby came down the stairs and found the three Winchester men with their bags in his living room. "John," Bobby smiled. John put his bags down as Bobby clapped him on the back. "It's good to see ya again."

"Good to see ya, too, Bobby."

"And how's the birthday boy?"

Dean glared at Bobby. "That's _Dean_, thank you very much!"

Bobby smiled. "Yeah well, you guys need to enjoy yourselves while ya can. Things are going to get ugly fast if you guys get really close to the thing that killed your ma." Bobby turned to Sam and frowned slightly. Sam was holding himself as if he expected an attack and was shaking slightly. Sam's normally bright eyes were dull with what looked like fear. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam managed a weak smile. "Yeah, just tired."

"Well, you guys, go put your stuff away. Your rooms are the same. Dinner'll be ready in a few."

John picked up his things and headed up the stairs followed a few moments later by Sam. Dean grabbed Bobby's arm and whispered, "Something's up with Sam…"

"I kinda figured. Kid looked like his puppy was killed."

"Yeah, well, dad and I can't figure out what's wrong with him. He won't tell us anything."

Bobby gave Dean a straight look. "We'll talk about it later. Unless it's something that's immediately endangering him, we don't need to rush. Besides, Sam's a smart boy. He'd tell you if it was potentially life-threatening."

--

Sam had never been more thankful in his life that Dean shared his room at Bobby's. _Thing's should go fine with dad as long as Dean's here._ That evening went as it usually does when they're visiting Bobby. Bobby made fried chicken with steamed rice and gravy. Bobby and John stayed up while Sam and Dean got ready for bed.

When they climbed into their respective beds, Sam turned to his brother and said, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What are doing tomorrow?"

"Dunno. I'm sure dad'll have something for us to do."

"But we're celebrating your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Right…"

"We should do something you wanna do!"

Dean chuckled. "I don't even know what I wanna do. I'd be perfectly happy with just a pat on the back saying, 'Happy birthday,' from dad. It's not like he's done anything for us in the past."

Sam ignored the shudders his body made at the mention of his father and said, "But he seemed pretty adamant about celebrating this one. It is your sixteenth after all."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, well, we'll see. Go to sleep, Sam." Dean turned off the lights and pulled the covers over him. Dean was hoping he'd be able to catch one of the nightmares that have been plaguing his brother in the act. He looked at the clock. 9:57.

Feeling reassured by his brother's presence, Sam quickly fell fast asleep, the last few sleepless nights catching up to him.

Dean watched his brother's form for hours. At around midnight, he heard his father and Bobby head to bed. At around one, he felt his own eyes begin to droop. At around two, Dean was fast asleep, his breathing in rhythm with his brother's.

--

Sam jerked awake when he felt a large hand over his mouth. Sam blinked a few times to rid the sleep from his eyes. He looked up and saw his father.

_Oh, God… I did it again!_ Sam shook his head hard. _I didn't mean to daddy! I swear I didn't…!_

John made a soft 'Shh' sound and pointed to Dean's bed. Sam, instantly reminded of his previous vow to himself, stilled. Sam's eyes shined with unshed tears as John mouthed, 'My room. Now.'

Sam quietly crawled out of bed and walked as quietly as possible to his father's room. John shut the door behind him and whispered, "Stay extra quiet so Bobby doesn't hear either." Sam nodded, holding back his tears, knowing his father didn't like them.

John smiled hungrily as he approached his son and pulled the shirt over Sam's head. Sam immediately complied and gave no struggle as John pulled down Sam's bottoms and left him once standing naked for his father. John quickly removed his own clothing then brought Sam into a hug. Sam stiffened as John pushed his body against Sam's. John panted as he caressed and rubbed the soft flesh. Sam winced as his father squeezed his raw skin.

John led Sam to his bed and shoved him down on the sheets. "Open your mouth, Sammy."

Sam just stared at his father. "W-what?"

John slapped Sam's penis, electing a small yelp from the boy. "Don't question me. Open your mouth."

A few tears escaped as Sam slowly opened his mouth, uncertain of what his father was going to do. John climbed up and thrust himself into Sam's throat. Sam choked on the enlarged member and started to sob. "Quiet!" John whispered as he proceeded to thrust in and out, going increasingly faster and deeper. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself react. His throat felt dry and scratchy and he started to gag on the intrusion. "Stop it," John growled. "You're the one doing this, you've only got yourself to blame!" Sam blinked before he managed to suppress the gags a little. _Sorry…_ Sam thought. _'M so sorry! I'll try harder Daddy! I promise I'll try harder!_

After what seemed an eternity, John shot his load, making Sam gag again. John extracted himself and slapped Sam's inner thighs. "You need to learn to control yourself, you little bitch." After a few more slaps John squeezed and stroked Sam's member, causing him to sob again. John growled and stuffed Sam's mouth with a portion of the sheet. He then backhanded Sam's face before flipping him, onto his stomach. He pressed his gear against Sam's ass once again and proceeded to rub, hard and fast. John cuffed the back of Sam's head as he whimpered against the sheet. "Cut it out!" Sam held his tongue, which was now sticky and dry, against the roof of his mouth. He now understood that he wasn't to make a sound. He did this to his father, now he had to take it with out complaint.

John stopped once Sam's ass cheeks were hot and started to bleed a little. He slapped the cheeks firmly for good measure before he thrust himself into his son. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he moved up and down on the bed in rhythm with his father. His father panted and groaned in pleasure as he shoved himself deep into Sam.

After it was all over, John went to the closet and grabbed a towel to clean himself with. Sam lay limply on the bed surrounded by his and his father's fluids. After John was clean he grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled him into standing position. "You really need to learn to stop," John said before kneeing his son hard in the groin. Sam let out a yelp and saw stars as the pain reverberated through his lower body. He hung limply in his father's grasp as he tried to recover from the blow. A moment later John kneed him again, only this time letting him fall to the floor. Sam moaned in pain and curled up in fetal position, trying to suppress the hurt he felt through out his body. "Make sure your brother doesn't find out."

* * *

**Okay, tell me how I did! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! If you wished something was different, tell me! If you want something specific to happen, TELL ME!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Yay! Another update! I'm kinda having trouble with Dean's reactions and personality so if you have an suggestions or complaints about Dean, please tell me and help me out!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I may not have the time to respond to all of them but I read and treasure every single one! So thank you!  
**

**Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning to the running shower. Dean groggily looked at the clock. 9:00 AM. _Crap_ Dean though. _I really hope Sam didn't have another nightmare and I just slept through it…_ Dean looked over at Sam's bed to find it empty. _Guess he's the one in the shower. The little bitch better not be using up all the hot water!_

Dean grabbed his shower stuff and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sam?!"

"Y-yeah!"

"You better not be using all the hot water! I need to be able to refresh my beauty while you have none to refresh!" At not hearing a smart aleck remark, Dean knocked on the door again. "Sam, you okay!?"

"Y-yeah! One moment." Sam turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Sam avoided his image in the mirror, knowing what he'd find. His eyes would be dark from lack of sleep. His lips were bruised and slightly swollen. His groin area and back were black and blue from the abuse. Most of Sam's body was red and slightly bruised from being rubbed on too hard. Overall, Sam's body was thin and gaunt.

Sam dressed himself in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, thankful for the cold weather and the excuse of wearing lots of clothes.

Dean gave Sam a worried look as he came out of the bathroom. His brother looked haunted and sick. Dean put his hands on his shoulders. "Sam, you have to tell me what's going on."

Sam's eyes widened at the suggestion and quickly shook his head.

"Sammy…" Dean's eyes narrowed on Sam's lips. "How did that happen?"

Sam started to tremble. "Th-the… m-monster…"

Dean sighed heavily in annoyance and desperation. "Sam, whatever's happening to you… I know it's scaring you. Now, I don't care if you think that it'll somehow hurt me, or that it's not life-threatening and you can handle it on your own. I want you… to tell… me."

Sam sobbed at his brother's words. _It's not as noble as trying to keep you safe… it's just me being selfish enough to try and keep you with me… So my dirty, pathetic, little self doesn't have to be alone._ "I-I c-can't," Sam hiccupped.

"Sam…"

"I-I j-ju-ust c-can't, k-kay!" Sam stuttered out. "I-I ca-an't, I c-can't, I can't-t!" Sam shoved his face into his brother's chest, letting his emotions go through body-racking sobs.

Dean gave a surprised grunt as his brother launched himself at him. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his brother; his brow knitted in confusion. Dean automatically shushed Sam and rocked his brother back and forth. Dean led his brother out of the hallway and back to their room. He sat on themselves on his bed, never letting go of his brother once. As Sam's sobs started to calm, Dean quietly asked, "Can you at least tell me _why_ you can't tell me?"

Sam trembled under his brother's strong embrace as he considered this. Voting for a partial truth Sam said, "I'm scared."

Dean closed his eyes in disappointment. _I gotta talk to Bobby and see if we can figure this out!_

---

The four men sat at the table eating pancakes with powdered sugar and maple syrup. "So what 'cha going do today?" Bobby asked.

"Mm…" John finished his mouthful of food. "Um, well, that depends on what the birthday boy wants to do."

"It's _Dean._ And I don't know what to do."

"C'mon, Dean," Bobby said. "There's gotta be something you'd enjoying doing."

"Well, yeah, but with this new lead on the thing that killed mom…"

"Dean," John said, "For the last time. I _want_ to do this for you. We don't know how this hunts going to turn out so… I want to make something count before we go in. Now what do ya wanna do?!"

A little more than embarrassed at his father's sudden affection, "Well," Dean said. "I haven't seen Pulp Fiction…" Sam smiled, knowing full well he's seen it several times. And loved it.

John smiled. "Pulp Fiction it is! Bobby, you coming with us?"

"Nah, I got work to do. You go ahead without me."

The Winchesters filed into the Impala after breakfast and headed to the nearest theater.

---

Later that day, after eating at Fuddruckers, John called Dean outside.

"What is it?" Dean came out of the house, Sam trailing close behind. They froze at the new black truck parked next to the Impala. Not quite sure what to make out of it, Dean asked, "Dad what's going on?"

John tossed something to Dean. Dean caught it and saw it was keys to the Impala. Dean's eyes widened and Sam's stomach dropped.

"Impala's yours son. Happy birthday."

"Now way!" Dean exclaimed. Dean bounded towards what was now _his_ baby. Dean ran a hand over the roof. "Hey baby," he whispered. "Man, I _promise_ I'll take good care of you!"

John stepped up to Dean and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You more than earned it, kiddo. I'm proud of ya." Dean beamed at the praise and flashed his father a thankful smile.

Sam stood frozen on the porch. He looked down at his hands, thinking about how much Dean always loved that car and had never liked anything more. Not even a stupid knife. Sam thought about the years he spent saving the money and the conning he did to get the knife made and bought. It all seemed like a waste of time now. No way was Dean going to like it after getting what he always wanted. The Impala. Sam sighed. So much for earning his brother's pride or gratitude. Not that he deserved it after tainting their father. The last thing Dean was going to be was proud or grateful to have Sam, who had defiled and made their father do horrible acts, as a brother.

Sam quickly turned and entered the house, leaving his brother and father alone. Sam knew that he didn't deserve to be part of the family moment they were sharing. Dean hadn't made his father do… that. Dean was perfect and deserved in every way his father's praise and honors. Sam would never receive it because his father knew that Sam was disgusting and dirty and didn't _deserve_ any of it. Sam realized this. So, he'd stay away and keep the knife to himself. Sam wasn't worth of his family's pride. And there was no way Dean would give it after already receiving the best gift of all. The Impala and his father's praise.

Sam sat heavily on his bed, angrily wiping the tears away. There was no reason for him to cry. He's the one who didn't work hard enough, who didn't train hard enough, who forced their father to… Sam shook his head. He had no one to blame but himself. He didn't deserve the tears. He just had to accept where his inadequacies got him.

There was a knock on the door and Sam's head shot up. Dean was standing in the doorway with a worried look. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Sam ducked again, wiping his face in frustration. "Something in my eye…"

Dean walked in and sat next to Sam on his bed. "Sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"I… I didn't get you anything for your birthday." _Anything you deserve or would like_.

"Ah, that's okay! I figured since we're celebrating early you wouldn't have gotten me anything yet. Dean grabbed Sam and gave him a quick noogie. "How about I give ya _this_ and we'll call it even!"

Sam tried to make an angry face and failed miserably. Sam straightened out his hair and said, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

_Stop trying to be my bitch!_

Sam froze. Remembering his father's words, he quickly said, "S-sorry."

Dean gave Sam a confused look. "Why?"

"For being a bitch."

Dean would have laughed if he didn't sound so damn serious. "Dude… You know I'm not serious when I call you a bitch, right?"

"Doesn't mean I'm not one," he said softly.

"Sammy, are you sure you're okay?"

Sam looked up at Dean's worried expression. One that he was seeing a lot of lately. _If he knew he'd leave me! He'd hate me, be disgusted with me!_ "Yeah."

Dean stared hard into Sam's eye and knew he was lying. Dean was starting to get really angry at his brother. He was hiding something and whatever it was, it was destroying him. "Sam, I know you're not, and you're going to have to tell me, soon."

Sam looked back down and started to tremble. "I c-can't."

Dean gave a frustrated sigh. "Why not!?"

"I just can't!" Sam sobbed. He brought his hands up, trying to hold back the tears, knowing he doesn't deserve to have them, but he could stop them. The dam was broken and now they flowed.

Dean was taken aback by the vehemence behind the voice and quickly wrapped his arms around his brother. "Sam," Dean said. He knew this was along shot, but this was getting bad. "How about that's your present to me? You telling me what's wrong." Dean felt Sam shake his head against his chest. "No…" Sam said. "It wouldn't be a gift."

Dean held Sam tighter. _Maybe he really can't,_ Dean thought._ Maybe these nightmares, or whatever, have some sort of extra asset. An asset preventing people from speaking of them_. "I'm going to help you," Dean said. "I promise."

Sam sighed in defeat. "You can't."

---

"My room," John mouthed.

Sam got up and quickly entered his father's room. Knowing he had failed his father once again in keeping himself under control, Sam started to remove his clothing. John quirked an eyebrow up in surprise before removing his own clothing. He walked up to his naked son, grabbed him tightly and started to hump him. Sam kept his whimpers to himself as his father rubbed Sam's skin hard and John's bulge got bigger and harder and more painful. Not bothering with the bed, John forced Sam to lie on the floor. "Easier to clean," John whispered to himself. He placed his groin over Sam's face waiting for Sam to open his mouth. When he did, John quickly thrust himself in. Sam's eyes were dull and lifeless, completely accepting of the result of his actions.

After John was done with Sam's mouth, he pressed his entire body against Sam's, rubbing his enlarged member against Sam's. He moved up and down, groaning in pleasure as his bulk got bigger. "So soft… so much like Mary…" John brought his lips to Sam's, kissing him deep and possessively. He frowned at his son's lack to response. John got up and slapped Sam's penis hard. Sam yelped and John said, "Don't go slack on me now. If you're going to do this to me, you gotta give me the full package." Sam muffled his sobs as John continued to slap his penis until it was hot and red. Sam shivered as John then licked up its length and continued upwards to the center of Sam's torso.

John kept his hands on squeezing Sam's member; he flipped Sam onto his stomach and proceeded to dry fucking him. John used his grip on Sam to pull himself up and down. Sam sobbed as the pressure to his groin increased to the point of pain and further. The strong grip prevented release and prolonged Sam's torture. The floor beneath his face was slick from tears. _Please…_ Sam begged. _Just let me go. Just release me please, it hurts so much!_

John finally let go and extracted himself. He got up to clean himself and Sam quickly stroked his member to relieve himself of the painful pressure. After the pressure was released Sam brought his hands up to his face and sobbed; his naïve child's mind muddled and still not completely comprehending of the acts done to him. The prolonged torture was starting to break his sanity.

Sam gasped as his father yanked his hands away from his face. "I saw you, you disgusting slut!" he whispered harshly.

"W-what…?"

"I saw you jacking yourself off! You filthy little brat, you're enjoying doing this to me!"

Sam shook his head hard, tears coming out more intensely. "N-no…" Sam whispered.

John slapped him across the face. "Don't argue with me!" John grabbed Sam's penis and squeezed it hard.

"D-daddy!" Sam begged. "P-pleeease!"

"You think this is a game!? What you're doing to me!? I'll teach you!" John let go and slapped Sam's groin repeatedly.

"N-no, daddy!" Sam begged. "Ple-ease! I-I'm sorry! I'm so-orry!" he cried as John continued to slap him.

John growled as he yanked his son up and shoved him towards the door. "Go to bed, you little freak!"

* * *

**Okay, tell me how I did! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! If you wished something was different, tell me! If you want something specific to happen, TELL ME!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Yay! Another update! And so soon! I'm on a roll! I think this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for...  
**

**Enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

When Dean got up, he berated himself for falling asleep. _Why the hell can't I stay awake?! I've had plenty of all-nighters before!_

Dean looked over and found Sam curled up tightly under his blankets. Dean quickly got up and went to check on his brother. Dean's heart went heavy when looking at Sam's sleeping form. Usually when Sam slept he looked peaceful and innocent. But now, Sam had faint bruises from mysterious causes, his eyes had dark circles, and his face was gaunt and plagued with some horror. Dean gently ran a hand through Sam's hair. "What's going on with you, little brother? Why won't you tell me?" he whispered.

Deciding to let Sam sleep, Dean got dressed and headed downstairs. In the dining room, John and Bobby were 'discussing' the next hunt.

"I just don't think you should go until you know what's going on with Sam," Bobby said.

"Look, if Sam doesn't want to tell us, then he's either trying to draw attention or he can handle it on his own."

"You really think that?! What if the boy's just scared out of his wits? We don't _know_ what's hurting your son, and you know all too well how dangerous the unknown is."

"So what, you want us to just sit around and wait for him to tell us?"

"Research," Dean said.

The older men turned towards the newest member of the conversation. "What do you mean, research?" John said.

"We know he's having nightmares. He said that there's a monster that hurts him. We're looking for something that can effect dreams and cause physical effects. Bruises on the victim's face and arms."

John nodded. "Ring any of those bells of yours, Bobby," he asked.

"No… maybe dream walkers."

John furrowed his brow in confusion. "Dream walkers are human. Sam said it's a monster."

"Dream walkers don't have to be the one doing the direct damage…" Bobby said. "Let me do some research, see what I can find."

"Alright, so how we going to do this…?" Dean asked.

"I think it'd be best if Bobby stayed here, looked into his books. Dean I want you to go to the library; see what you can find."

"What?!" Dean said. "Dad, I can't! I gotta stay close to Sammy!"

"Dean, this thing seems to attack at night so I think Sam's safe until at least this evening," John reasoned. "Besides, since you haven't been able to get anything outta him…" John looked up towards his sons' bedroom. "I think I'll take Sam out. Have a little Father-Son time. Maybe he'll open up…"

Dean looked at his father. That didn't sound like something his father would do at. "Dad, you feeling, okay?"

John sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, the last few weeks have been rough between us. Damn kid seems to want to drive me insane before he reaches twelve."

Dean chuckled. "He's just at that age." He shook his head. "Freaking kid's shooting up like a weed too. Tallest eleven-year-old I've ever seen."

John nodded in agreement. "I think Sam and I need a little time together anyway. Try to close that gap that seems to be growing between us."

---

Sam was jerked awake with a familiar hand over the mouth. Sam looked up with begging eyes at his father. John removed his hand and said, "Dean's doing research at the library and Bobby's going to do research here. You and I are going to spend some quality time together, 'kay?"

Sam twisted his hands together at the words. _Dean's not here!? Oh god, is that why I did it during the day? But… Daddy doesn't seem the same…_

"Get dressed," John said. "We're leaving in five." John left and Sam slowly got out of bed. He muffled his whimpers as the pain shot out from his groin. Suck it up. You're the one who did this, now live with the consequences!

Sam came downstairs and found Bobby sitting at the table surrounded by books. "Hey Bobby!"

Bobby looked up and his smile wavered when he saw the boy. He was way too thin. He had obviously not been getting enough sleep, and Dean was right. There were faint bruises on the boy's face. His eyes were dull from pain, or maybe fear. Most likely both.

Sam saw Bobby's waver and looked down in shame. _Bobby's always been smart. He must be able to tell what a little bitch I am!_

"Have fun with your daddy," Bobby said hesitantly. Bobby hoped that some quality time with his father would help boost Sam's spirits.

Sam nodded before leaving the house and getting into the truck. John pulled out of Bobby's place and drove off.

"Wh-where we going…?" Sam asked.

John sighed, clearly annoyed. "Is it even possible for you to keep your mouth shut, you little slut."

"S-sorry." Sam looked down hard at his hands. _Oh god, I think I did it again! This is getting bad! I have to find a way to stop myself! _

John continued to drive for the next half hour until he reached a motel. Dread filled Sam up as John got out and paid for a room.

Sam quietly followed John into the old dirty motel room. Sam quietly shut the door behind him while John closed the window shutters. John turned to his son and simply said, "Strip."

Sam shut his eyes as he was once again consumed by failure. John quickly removed his own clothes as Sam pulled off his. John roughly grabbed Sam and threw him onto the motel bed. John straddled his son, and started to rub himself on Sam's chest as he said, "Now Sam, I'm getting really tired of you doing this to me. It's time you were properly punished for it." Sam nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. Sam knew he deserved it and everything his father did to him.

John nodded, got up and retrieved something from his duffle bag. John came back and sat at the end of the bed and pulled his son's legs apart so he could sit between them. He bent forward and placed a cock ring firmly at the base of Sam's penis and testicles. Sam flinched at the pressure and coldness. "D-daddy…"

John growled and slapped Sam's groin hard, making him yelp. "Just accept it, slut. You've done everything to deserve it." John ignored his son's pleas as he continued to slap Sam's groin so hard that the slaps echoed loudly in the motel room. "Da-addy…!" Sam sobbed. "Pleeeease! I-I pro-omise! Be g-good boy now!" Sam cried out as John hit Sam harder. "I-I'll be good now!" he screamed.

"You need to learn…" John said between slaps, "To learn your place, you bitch whore! Look!" John momentarily stopped slapping him. "You're enjoying this!" Sam shook his head. "Yes you are!" John grabbed his belt and started to hit Sam's groin repeatedly. "Learn… your… place!"

Sam screamed as the hard leather smacked his groin without mercy. John swung the belt hard onto his son and only stopped when small cuts started to appear. "Little slut," John grumbled. He kneeled over Sam's head, his waiting penis hanging over Sam's face. He opened his mouth and gagged as his father thrust in deeper than before. John moaned in pleasure as he soaked himself in Sam's warm, wet mouth. Sam whimpered pitifully as the pressure in his groin grew further than he thought possible. The ring preventing release, Sam's legs squirmed trying to relieve the painful pressure in some way. He jerked and kicked but the pressure remained and increased as his father moved in and out of his mouth at an increasing speed.

By the time John had shot is load into Sam's mouth and got up, Sam was trembling violently from the unreleased, orgasmic trembles. John looked down at Sam's groin which was red and was radiating heat. "So Sam… have you learned your lesson?"

Sam nodded his head vehemently. "Y-yes, d-da-addy… Pleeeease…!"

"Please what?" John said tauntingly.

"T-take i-it o-off!" Sam begged, tears streamed down towards his ears and onto the mattress.

John frowned. "Where exactly do you get off thinking you have the right to give me orders?" John said in a dangerously low voice.

Sam's eyes widened. "N-n-no! I-I…"

John grabbed Sam and flipped him over, twisting Sam's arms painfully in the process. John proceeded to rub Sam's skin raw again with his gear. John moaned in sync with Sam's whimpers of pain as John rubbed parts of Sam's body to the point of breaking the skin.

Afterwards John got up and cleaned himself off. "It's about noon," he said as he got dressed. "Stay there. I'm going to get us some lunch," he said in a voice hat sounded as though everything was _normal_. John locked the motel door, got into his truck and drove off.

Sam lay naked, still tied to the bed and kept aroused by the ring. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to no one. Sam moaned as the pressure and pain in his groin seemed to flare. "I'm so sorry!" Sam sobbed.

When John returned, he placed the food on the table and untied his son and removed the ring. "You gonna jack yourself off, slut?"

Sam figured that the term meant to relieve himself of the pressure and shook his head, determined to become a good boy like he promised his father. _Maybe then I'll be worthy of his and Dean's praise._

John tossed Sam a burger as he dug into his own. Unable to move from the pain lacing his entire body, Sam stayed on the bed and gingerly removed the foil on the burger. Sam trembled and sobbed as the urge to 'jack himself off' became overwhelming. The pressure and pain pressed hard on Sam's mind and psyche. Sam only managed a few bites before he bent over and threw it all up.

Having already finished his own burger, John wordlessly got up and slapped Sam across the face. "Unthankful brat." John turned away to go to the bathroom. When he shut the door behind him, Sam quickly rubbed himself, suppressing the moan as he came and the pressure and internal pain melted away.

"You fucking slut-bitch!" John stood naked in the bathroom doorway. Sam shrunk in horror. _Oh god… Daddy saw me do it! He saw me do it…!_

John advanced onto his son and grabbed his arms. "I guess you can't change can you?" John pinned Sam face down on the bed and thrust himself in violently, causing Sam to scream. "You're just a whore and deserved to only be treated as such."

Sam buried his face into the mattress that smelled thick with sex now. _He's right… I can't seem to change… _Sam's body went limp under John's assault. _I'm not worthy of anything but this…_

---

It was four in the afternoon when Dean headed back to Bobby's place. He had Metallica on high, singing along and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Basically all to cover up the completely failure the trip to the library was. Research was not even close to being one of his fortes so he hoped that Bobby had better luck than him.

Dean suddenly slammed the brakes and came to a screeching halt. Dean rolled down his window and stuck his head out to make sure he was seeing correctly.

A black truck was parked in front of a motel. The very truck John bought for himself.

_What on earth are they doing at a motel?_ The need to check up on them overriding all other thoughts, Dean pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot. Dean locked it and headed towards the motel room with the truck in front of it. Dean checked the inside of the truck and confirmed that it was his fathers. _How many trucks like this have a fresh bag of salt and kerosene bottle in it?_ Dean walked up to the motel room door and froze when he could hear moans of pleasure mixed with small whimpers. Unable to comprehend the meaning of the sounds, Dean quickly picked the lock and flung the door open.

And Dean's whole world shattered.

* * *

**So, satisfactory? All comments of ANY KIND are welcome and wanted! Feed the dragon!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Yay! Another update! Its kinda slow, but I wrote it in the best of my ability! Thank you, cartchica89**** for all the support and help XD  
**

**Enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

With the ring firmly attached again, John sat on Sam's chest and hit his groin hard with his belt. Sam jumped and whimpered with each hit, the pressure growing and the pain increasing exponentially. John started to grunt as he started to rub himself on Sam as he whipped his son's gear. "Fucking brat still needs to be punished…" John mumbled. "Even if you can't learn…" Sam screamed as John brought his arm up and hit his son a few times full force, the smacks echoing loudly as the leather hit tender flesh. John smiled, happy with the way Sam's groin was violently red and slightly purple in areas. John then grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled a compliant Sam off the bed. Forcing Sam on his knees, John pulled his son's face to his groin. "Suck it, slut."

Sam opened his mouth and took his father in, whimpering slightly as John thrust himself into Sam's abused throat. He moaned and gasped in pleasure as he worked himself in and out, reaching his climax. Sam cried as the ring prevented release; The pressure increased until he felt as though he was going to implode. John twisted his hand harder in Sam's hair when he reached his climax and released himself into Sam's throat. Sam gagged a little, making John growl in disapproval and grab Sam's penis. He squeezed it hard, making Sam yell out. "You will take it, you fucking bitch!" He slapped Sam's tender groin, drawing out sobs from the boy. Not satisfied, he grabbed Sam's penis and slapped solely that full force. Sam screamed and cried so hard he started to hyperventilate. John paused in the punishment before applying a few more firm hits. He then pinned him down and took Sam into his own mouth. Sam sobbed as his father sucked and caressed his penis with his tongue. Sam hated the way he was reacting, his penis enlarging as though he was enjoying it. _You _are_ enjoying it, you slut!_

John lifted Sam's body a little and stuck a finger up his ass, causing Sam to shout out. John added another and another until four fingers were pumping in and out in rhythm with John's mouth. Sam let out a whimpering sob and brought his hands up to his face to somehow hide himself away from the world. How could the world _not_ be ashamed of him?

---

Dean stood frozen, his brain not comprehending the scene in front of him.

A man had his face in his baby brother's groin sucking in pleasure while fingering his ass. Dean didn't understand the sight, and made no connections to earlier in the week. All he knew was that something was hurting his brother, and he just saw red.

Dean launched himself at the man, punching hard on the temple of his un-expecting head. Dean quickly grabbed his neck and pulled him away from Sam. Holding the man tightly, he let his fist fly, whamming into the man's face. The man, caught off guard and tired from the constant intercourses he had that day, tried fruitlessly to fight back. He looked up at Dean and shock. "D-Dean…" he tried to reason but Dean just kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The man quickly succumbed to unconsciousness as the fist knocked his head against the wall a few too many times.

Dean kept hitting him, completely unaware of the consequences. His only drive was to hurt the man as much as possible in his wild fury. Dean grunted and heaved in exertion as he started to kick the man hard in the groin. _Never… touch… my… brother… like that… again!_

Suddenly he felt a tug on the back of his leather jacket. Dean froze in his beating and turned his head. Sam was looking up at him with watery, pleading eyes. His body was shaking from the pain and forced arousal, come and blood dripping of his body in a grotesque manner…

---

Sam watched, stunned at how mirthlessly Dean was beating their father. Sam shook his head in denial. _Oh, God… Dean's going to know now! He's going to know what I did! What I am!_

Sam watched as Dean started to hyperventilate in his beating. Biting back his own pain, knowing his father didn't deserve the beating, Sam crawled to the edge of the bed and shakily got up. Ignoring the pain and the orgasmic trembles, hobbled to his brother and lightly tugged on his jacket, knowing his brother wouldn't want him touching him now, but needing to get his attention. Dean stop in his beating and slowly turned his head towards Sam. Sam looked up at his brother and rasped out, "S-st-o-o-p-p." Sam licked his lips and tried again. "S-stop…"

Dean stared at Sam for a second, his pupils blown up out of proportion in rage. As Dean's pupils went back to normal, horror filled up his face. He looked back down at the man that he now recognized. His father. Dean panted from exertion and utter horror. The image of his father wrapped around Sam's groin while sucking and the sounds accompanying of John's pleasure and Sam's pleas had themselves ironed into Dean's brain. He felt like crying. He felt like bursting out sobbing like he was a little kid. The man he admired, he _adored_, and looked up to, had turned into a stranger.

Sam saw his brother's face turn to horror at the mere sight of him. Tears fell as Sam's greatest fear became true. Deep down, Sam hoped that his father would be wrong about Dean's reaction. Clearly, it wasn't the case. _Not that I deserve my greatest hope after what I've done._ Sam looked deeper in his eyes and only saw horror and disgust. _He can't even bare the sight of me…_ Sam cringed away, taking a few shaky steps back, knowing his brother didn't want him near him now. "S-sorry…" Sam croaked out. Sam coughed a little, ignored the blood he tasted in his mouth, "'M so-orry…" Sam miss-stepped and fell into a heap on the floor. Sam grunted in pain and started sobbing as his entire body was jarred and more specifically his groin. The ring still firmly attached kept the pain and pressure that seemed to be slowly growing from release. Sam didn't dare take it off and anger his father, or now his brother, who would want him to be punished for his actions. Sam brought his hands up to his face and sobbed hard. The thought of his brother hating him started to destroy what was left of Sam's sanity. _I have nothing now. Bobby won't understand either. They'll all hate me._ Sam trembled hard as the sea of emotions and pain took their toll on his body.

Suddenly a pair of warm, strong arms encased him. Sam was pressed against something solid and warm. He automatically curled in deeper into the familiar smell of leather and gunpowder. It was different from his father's smell. This meant _safe_. Sam cried harder when he realized that it was his brother. Sam shoved his face deeper into his hands and in turn Dean's chest. Sam didn't want to see the look of disgust and shame on Dean's face again. Once was enough. _Dean's just pitying you now. He can't believe how pathetic you are. Better take while you can, Sammy-boy, 'cause big brother's going to leave your dirty, slutty ass behind now!_

Sam got his breathing back down to relatively normal. He knew that before Dean left him behind, he should apologize to him for what he did to their father. "S-sor-ry…" he stammered out between sobs. "I-it's o-ok-kay… u-unders-stand y-you h-hate m-me n-now…"

Dean tightened his grip on Sam in both desperation and horror. _Sam thinks it's his fault... He thinks I hate him!_ Tears ran in a steady flow down Dean's face, but he refused his body's desire to sob. He had to be strong for his brother now, and make him understand… Dean bit his lip in an attempt to stop the trembling before he spoke. Even so, it was easy to hear the tremble in his voice. "Sammy," Dean said painfully slow. "I don't hate you. Not at all." Dean rocked his traumatized brother back and forth in a soothing manner. Dean was incredible thankful that Sam's didn't seem to fear being touched by him. Not that Dean would blame him at all if he did. "You did nothing wrong…"

Sam shook his head hard. "M-made… h-him d-d-do thi-is… A-all m' fault!" Sam sobbed.

Dean's body quivered in rage and utter sadness at the statement. Dean let out a short sob that he covered as a cough. He put a hand on the back of Sam's head and another around his back and held him as tight as possible to his chest, rocking him back and forth.

Sam trembled harder as the comforting hug caused a flare in the pain and pressure in his groin. Sam let out screaming sobs as it became unbearable, but he refused to remove himself from Dean's embrace, fearing it was the last he would ever have.

Dean stopped rocking as Sam's sobs turned into screams. Dean berated himself for not thinking of the physical pain Sam must be in after… _Oh god,_ Dean realized._ This is the monster Sam was talking about! They weren't dreams! It was just Sammy's cover-up for the real monster…!_ Not wanting to let go, but wanting to make sure Sam was mostly okay physically, Dean slowly let go of his brother and held him at arms length.

Sam felt his brother pull away from him and hold him out away from him. _That was it. _Sam slumped forward in defeat, shoulders still shaking with sobs. _Dean's done with the pity-fest and now he wants to get away from your slutty self._

Dean looked at Sam's posture, how defeated and broken he looked. _God, how am I going to fix this?_ Dean started looking at Sam from a medical view and felt his hate towards his father flare.

Sam had dark bruises on his arms, stomach and all around his groin and inner thighs. There were small cuts around his groin and thighs. Dean saw red again at the sight of the ring and how Sam's groin was a violent red from the torture device. Dean looked up at the top of Sam's head, unsure if he should ask Sam to remove it, or if he should just go ahead a remove it himself. Choosing the latter, Dean carefully extended a hand, wincing at the heat radiating out of Sam's groin.

Sam felt his brother touch his penis and froze in horror. _Oh **God!** Did I do it to Dean, too?! Oh god! Now he's really going to hate me!_ Sam let out a small cry at his failure. He waited for Dean to grab and pin him down. And waited. And waited.

Sam was shocked when Dean's hand went away, taking the ring with him. Sam's urge to relieve himself hit him full force, but now Sam was determined to ignore it. _I've already given Dean enough reasons to think I'm a slut._

Dean carefully removed the ring, flinching at Sam's cry knowing Sam must think that Dean wanted to abuse him too. Dean threw the ring away and looked at Sam again. When Sam remained unchanged except for the increased orgasmic trembles, Dean whispered, "Sam, it's okay to…" Dean took a quick look and knew Sam must be dying for release. "let yourself go."

Sam shook his head vehemently. "N-nooo… D-don't-t n-n-need t-to…"

Dean scoffed lightly in disbelief. "Sam." Dean lifted Sam's head in his hands. He ignored the way Sam avoided eye contact and said, "It's okay. I know you need to."

Sam looked everywhere but Dean. He heard the words and knew he meant them. Sam whimpered as he grabbed himself and started pumping. _I guess Dean can't really see me in worse light now anyway._ Sam let out a yell as he came and was relieved. He sobbed between heavy pants and folded in on himself, feeling more ashamed then ever now.

Dean used his thumbs to try and wipe Sam's ever-present tears away. "It's okay…" Dean shut his eyes more a moment as his own warm, salty tears fell freely down his face. He wrapped his arms around his brother again and resumed rocking him. "I'm here, Sammy…"

Sam stopped breathing for a second. His brother took him back in his arms and said… 'I'm here.' Sam wasn't sure what to think. His thoughts more confusing than before, he listened to his brother's voice, hoping they'd guide him to a safe place where everything made _sense._

"I'm here."

* * *

**So, satisfactory? All comments of ANY KIND are welcome and wanted! Feed the dragon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, there's an evil twist! So sorry, for those whom I'm going to torture in this chapter! I've been in kinda a dark mood lately...****  
**

**Enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

Dean took deep breathes, trying to calm the tremble in his voice as he picked up his cell.

"Hello? 911 Operator, what's your emergency?"

"My… my brother's been raped," Dean whispered.

"Alright, can you tell me what happened?"

"My… He was… oh god my dad…"

"Alright, sir," the operator said, knowing she needed to help the man keep his thoughts straight. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Um… some motel off of Durin's Road."

"Alright, we can use GPS in the cell to track you. Hospital and police will be there in about 15 minutes."

Dean tightened his arm around his shaking brother. "He's… he's not gonna…"

"Who, sir?"

"My brother… Sam."

"Alright, can you tell me who attacked your brother?"

Dean started to sob and bit his lip to stop himself from completely loosing control. "My father."

"Okay sir, where is he now?"

Dean looked over at the limp body slumped against the wall. "Here… unconscious."

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know and I haven't really cared to check!" Dean snapped, the lady's even voice really starting to get on his nerves.

"Alright, sir, I understand…"

"No you don't… My father… he was… _doing things _to my baby brother and I think it's been going on for at least a few days… and I didn't notice…. and I… _should_ have noticed, 'cause Sam had bruises and was scared of the monster in his nightmares…"

"Sir! You have to calm down! At least until the paramedics get there."

Dean closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

Sam curled into Dean's chest deeper and deeper with each sentence his brother uttered. He pressed himself harder and harder as though he might get inside his brother, forever protected. _People are coming… they're going to know what I did! Their going to know what I am!_ Sam sobbed in fear at the thought. _What if they take me away because of what I did? They'll lock me up all alone in a cell! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_ Sam whimpered, as it was the only coherent sound he dared make._ I promise to be a good boy now! I'll try ten times harder than before! Just don't send me away!_

_What about Dean,_ another voice said. _Dean might just lock you up instead, so he doesn't have to see your disgusting, slutty self! Right now, him comforting you is until he realizes what **really** happened. Then he'll just throw you away, just like you deserve! _Sam twisted his fists hard onto his brother's jacket, holding on for dear life.

Dean felt Sam's grip tighten and automatically tightened his embrace in return. By the time the paramedics arrived, they were only a small, condensed ball of fear, grief, and rage.

---

Two paramedics, Jack and Elaine, rushed into the motel room. Elaine steeled herself for the sight. She knew it was a child, incest victim that was in there. His father, the perpetrator, was unconscious. He was knocked out by the child's elder brother who attacked his father for his brother's defense.

There was no way for her to steel herself for this.

Jack and Elaine quickly entered the room and first encountered a middle aged man, unconscious and naked. Elaine knew that this was the man that had abused his son so brutally, but she was obligated to make sure he was okay. She quickly checked his pulse, noting it was kind of shallow and fast. The man's face was beat up and bloody, bruises were appearing on his chest and stomach, and his groin was bleeding, a massive bruise already present.

"Elaine?" Jack said.

"He's in shock. Victim…" she used the term lightly, "of battery. He needs to get to the hospital quick if…"

"Elaine, I need your help over here."

Elaine turned to Jack who was kneeling next to the far wall. Elaine's heart sunk at the sight of a teen and a child curled around each other and holding on for dear life. She felt tears prickle her eyes at the naked sight of the child. He had bruises everywhere and had smear of blood and semen all over his body. His face and his entire front were hidden by his larger brother who had him deep in his arms.

Elaine stepped up to the boys and kept her voice calm, "Boys?"

The elder flinched and looked up at the newcomer. Elaine felt her heart ache at the mixture of rage and despair warring in his eyes. Tears flowed steadily down his cheeks unheeded as he curled over his little brother more in a protective act. "My name is Elaine. I'm a paramedic. Are you hurt?"

The teen looked at her blankly before shaking his head. "Sammy…"

Elaine looked at the child. "Is that your brother's name? Sammy?"

Dean nodded his head. "I didn't know…" he sobbed.

"It's alright," Elaine soothed. "But I need to check your brother out, make sure he's okay. If he's not we may need to treat him immediately. You understand?"

If the teen was annoyed at the fact that this woman was treating him like a small child, he didn't show it. He just nodded his head and said, "He won't let go of me." _I won't let go of him_.

She heard the silent statement and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to make sure he's okay. You don't want Sammy to suffer anymore do you?" Dean minutely shook his head. "What's your name, son?"

The teen swallowed the little saliva in his mouth to try and dampen his throat. "Dean."

---

Nothing but horror spread through Sam's body when the paramedics made their appearance. _Oh God, already! They're gonna know and be disgusted and take me away 'cause of what I did and then Dean'll know and hate me too!_ Sam burrowed himself impossibly deeper; feeling as though all the comfort Dean could offer wouldn't be enough.

He heard the paramedic and Dean exchanged words before Dean slowly pulled away again. _She told him. Now he doesn't want to be anywhere near me!_ Sam let out a sob as Dean's arms disappeared from existence and Dean's chest pulled away. Sam sobbed at the utter loneliness that consumed him._ He's gone. Dean knows what I did to dad and now he's left me forever!_ Sam rocked himself in a feeble attempt at making himself feel better.

Sam's breathing hitched as a pair of foreign hands touched his arms. "NO!" he screamed, thinking he made someone else do what his father did. He slapped the hands away and dragged his pain-ridden body to the corner of the room; pitiful whimpers escaped as offered apologizes. _I'm sorry… I'm trying… I swear I am! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry!_

Elaine gasped at the sight of Sam's face and groin. His face was bruised and his lips were cracked and dry from being forced to give his father blow jobs. His groin was red, swollen, and had small cuts. His father had beaten him in the groin.

Dean quickly got up to g after his brother to be yanked backwards suddenly. His head hit the wall leaving him in a daze.

Elaine gasped and Jack cursed as John Winchester roared in anger and attacked them. He hit Jack hard in the head, rendering him unconscious and grabbed Elaine and threw her over the bed.

Sam shrunk away in absolute fear as John glared at him with hate and fury. "You fucking piece of shit!" John grabbed him by the neck and pulled Sam onto his feet. Sam whimpered in fear as his father knelt behind him and grabbed his penis with his free hand, squeezing it cruelly. "You're going to regret ever being born, boy!" John growled and he pressed Sam's body against his.

"Let him go, you bastard!"

John looked up at his eldest boy in surprise. Dean pointed his .45 directly at his head, his eyes shining with new tears and were wide with a crazed rage.

"Dean… What are you doing?"

"'What am I…?' What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" If there wasn't the small chance of harming his brother, Dean would have blown the bastard's head off long ago.

"This isn't my fault!" John said sternly. "Your brother wanted this, he made me do it!"

"You really believe that?" Dean asked skeptically. "Somehow, I don't think Sam took off your clothes and asked you to rape him!"

Sam's head was bowed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Dean knew. It was over. Sam was done and refused to pay anymore attention to the world, knowing not it had nothing more to offer to a dirty, little slut. Sam's reactions were purely instinctual and bodily when he cried as John played with his testicles and penis.

"Stop it!" Dean screamed. Seeing the defeat radiate off his brother in waves worried him to no end. "Dad, please stop!" His own tears started to fall in desperation. _Dad's destroying him…!_

John grinned and slapped Sam's penis hard, enjoying the small yelp his son made. But Dean's behavior confused him. It was clearly all Sam's fault… why was Dean looking at him with so much hatred?

Dean shook in consuming rage as his father continued to torture his broken brother. Unfortunately, the rage made Dean's thoughts go awry, and he was unable to think of a solution to this problem.

"Please, Dean…" John pleaded. He slapped Sam a few more time on the penis for making his brother believe it was _his_ fault and not Sam's. John stood and slipped his own member between Sam's ass cheeks, reveling in the tight warmth it provided. He slapped Sam again in disapproval as Sam moaned in protest. "Don't you see? He likes this. It's his…" John started to thrust himself in and out of his youngest, proving his point as Sam grew hard under his hand. "…damn fault!"

Dean stood in horror as he watched his father proceed to rape his brother. His baby brother, that he swore to always protect, who was lively and expressive, was now limply speared by his father, grunting pathetically as his father squeezed and pulled on his penis. Dean wanted to badly to shoot, but his tears blurred his vision. Dean wasn't absolutely sure he'd miss his brother. "Stop it dad! Please just stop!"

Sam weakly screamed as John reached his climax and violently pulled himself out. "There. You see?" John slapped Sam's groin hard a few times to prove his point again. "He's likes it! He wants it!"

Dean just stood transfixed at the redish liquid slowly making it's way down his brother's legs. It was all Dean really saw. Just the viscous fluid dripping off his brother onto the motel floor. It made smooth lines as it descended... Dean shook his head, aware of how close he was coming to his breaking point. _No! I gotta stay strong! I gotta take care of Sammy!_ Dean steadied his gun, but...

**_BAM!_**

* * *

**So, satisfactory? All comments of ANY KIND are welcome and wanted! Feed the dragon!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Supernatural's on tonight!!!!! It looks like a great episode!**

**I apologize to readers out there who are McCain supports but... OBAMA WON!!!! OMG I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! *hem hem* Now that everyone knows my political stance...**

**Enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

John and Sam both screamed as a bullet whizzed by, grazed Sam's shoulder and entered John's side. John fell back with a curse, grasping at his side to stanch the flow of blood. Sam's hand shot up to the graze, weakly touching the blood leaking out. He stared at his hand and looked confused at the redness there. John, firming believing Sam made that cop shoot him, grabbed Sam and the belt and pinned Sam down. Using his own legs to spread Sam's apart wide, he started to beat Sam mercilessly in the groin. Bringing his arm all the way up and bringing the leather down full force with a loud _SMACK!_ "You fucking brat!"

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

"Damn you! Damn you for this!"

_SMACK!_

_ SMACK!_

"For making me do this!"

_SMACK! _

_SMACK! _

_SMACK!_

"I can't believe Mary died to protect a whore like you!"

_SMACK! _

_SMACK! _

_SMACK! _

_SMACK!_

Sam screamed at the pain exploding from his groin. Each time the leather landed, Sam jerked and sobbed. _'M sorry! Be good boy...! P-promise!!! PLEASE!!!! D-daddy...!_

The cop stood there for a moment, stunned that a father would blame his child to this extent and not even look at the actual shooter. As soon as John started whip the boy in undeserved punishment, the cop quickly ran up and cracked the gun over the man's head, causing him to slump to the ground in a boneless heap.

Dean was broken out of his reverie as John started to beat Sam for the bullet wound Sam had also suffered from. Dean ran towards his brother at the same time the cop knocked his father unconscious and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him away from the monster that did this to him. Sam was shaking violently, his eyes wide, unseeing, and leaking tears.

Sam felt his brother's strong arms wrap around him and started to whimper softly. _Dean! Please! Promise I'll be good...! Be a good boy now!_ Sam was confused when they only offered comfort and not punishment. To damaged to think it through logically, Sam curled into the embrace and grabbed onto Dean's jacket and held onto it tightly like a lifeline. _Don't leave…_ was all Sam thought.

Elaine was in a daze when she landed on the other side of the bed. By the time she composed herself and got back up, the father had been knocked out and Sammy seemed even more traumatized than before, twitching in an abnormal way. Dean held his brother tightly, muttering meaningless reassurances and shushing his whimpers. "Shh... It's okay now... I'm here, I'm going to take care of you..." When Elaine got up and did a quick cursory of Sammy, she saw how his groin was bleeding and much more bruised than before. Elaine took out a syringe and started to fill it.

"What's that?" Dean asked protectively.

"Sedative. I think it'd be easiest to transport him if he's under." Dean nodded in reluctant agreement.

Sam trembled harder when he heard the word 'sedative.' Suddenly his thoughts were going a million miles per hour. _Oh, god… what am I gonna do now? Are they gonna take me away? No! Dean's not letting go of me! Please! I'll be a good boy! I'll try harder, I swear I will!_ Sam screamed as a hand grabbed his arm and he let a fist fly.

Elaine leaned back just in time to miss the hit. "Oh Dear…"

Dean lifted a hand up and said, "Here."

"I can't let you…"

"I've given shots before. I know how to do it correctly."

Elaine hesitated. Lawfully, there's no way she would be permitted to allow a civilian to administer drugs. However, seeing how protective Dean was of his brother, she doubted he would do anything that may harm him. She placed the syringe into his hand.

Dean took it, gave it a couple of flicks to get rid of air bubbles, and gently inserted the needle into his brother's forearm.

Sam panicked a little when Dean let go of him, but relaxed when Dean didn't pull away. Sam felt Dean gently grabbed his arm and turned it over. Sam blinked at the sharp pinprick of pain inside his elbow. Knowing that Dean always knew what was best, Sam let Dean finish what he was doing, and allowed himself to succumb to unconsciousness.

Dean cradled his limp brother, rocking him back and forth, tears silently falling down his face.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at Elaine and Jack who had a gurney.

"The faster we get to the hospital the better."

Dean nodded. He lifted his brother's painfully thin body, and placed him gently on the gurney. Elaine wanted to cry at the combination of the heartbreaking scene and the soft affection shown, but she had a job to do.

---

In the ambulance, Dean sat next to his brother, holding his hand tightly. Jack had started to apply cream onto the rub burns and cuts to help prevent infection. Elaine set up an IV to administer fluids that this boy definitely needed and pain reliever for when he woke up. Another ambulance had come to the motel to take care of John and to make sure he was under control when he woke up.

Elaine watched in awe as Dean looked after his brother. Sure, it was common for family members to become protective if another was discovered abused. But by the way Sam stayed completely calm in Dean's arms back at the motel, it was her guess that they weren't made close by this incident.

They seemed to share a close, emotional bond. Elaine could practically feel it radiating off of them, the unconditional love for each other. She sighed. It was too bad that this had to happen to them. By the looks of it these boys don't have a mother. Which means the system's going to want to take them and put them in homes. Elaine cringed at the thought. She didn't think separation would be beneficial at all for _either_ of them.

"The police are going to want to talk to you," Jack said.

"What?" Dean flinched at the sudden break of his blank reverie.

"After your brother's situated, the police are going to want to talk to you about what happened…"

Dean closed his eyes, clearly not a fan of the idea, and nodded his understanding.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jack rushed the gurney in. A doctor came up and led Jack into the back. Elaine went behind the desk and typed a few things into the computer. When she was done she walked up to a passive Dean. "Dean?"

Dean stood staring at the door that his brother was wheeled through. He imagined what they had to do… What they would be doing… a million thoughts racing through his head. _What if he wakes up and I'm not there? What if Jack and that doctor aren't trust worthy? What if Dad… John's brought here too…?_

"Dean?"

Dean blinked as his reverie was broken again, _I'm really out of it..._, and looked at Elaine. "Yeah?" He whispered.

"Do you have any other family you trust and can contact?"

_How can I trust anyone when the person I trusted most…? _"Uh… Bobby Singer…"

"The mechanic?"

Dean nodded. "My uncle."

Elaine gave a half-hearted smile and said, "I'll call him."

Dean was fully in reality now. "What? No!"

"Dean, I understand that…"

"The _fuck _you understand!"

"Son, you need an adult to approve a few things," she said sternly. "Your brother is going to need treatment but we can only do so much without approval. The only other way would be to hand your brother over to the state." At seeing Dean pale at the thought, she softened. "Technically I'm supposed to anyway, but I've seen you with Sam… I'm going to call your uncle."

Dean sighed and nodded, knowing that Sam would need all the treatment he could get at the moment and knowing that Sam should NOT be in the system.

As Elaine turned to make the call, Dean backed up until he was seated in a chair in the waiting area. Once he was seated, he buried his face in his hands. 

_Please… _Dean didn't know what he was praying for. But he wanted it… badly.

_Please._

* * *

**So, satisfactory? All comments of ANY KIND are welcome and wanted! Feed the dragon!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, this is where the writing aspect gets difficult for me, so tell me how I'm doing. If Dean or Bobby's personalities seem unrealistic, please help me out!!! I've never really done this type of writing before....  
**

**Enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Bobby drove up to the hospital and jumped out of his truck, leaving it running at the curb. The nurse was tightlipped and would only say that the boys were at the hospital. All sorts of warped thoughts and assumptions ran through his head during the drive there. _Where the hell is John? Did they get attacked? What were he and Sam doing? Why is Dean there to? How did they get hurt?_

Bobby ran to the front desk. "Hey, I'm looking for the Winchesters."

Before the nurse could respond, Dean got up and said, "Bobby."

Bobby turned and sucked in a breath at the sight. Dean's eyes were red and puffy from… crying? No, that couldn't be right. Dean never cries, unless…

"Dear God, what the hell happened!?"

Dean bit his lip, unsure what to say. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he muttered, "John."

Okay, now Bobby was confused. He was sure that whatever has been hurting Sam finally went too far. Bobby's eyes widened. _Did it get John instead? But why is Dean calling him 'John'…_ "What about John?" he asked fearing the answer.

A thin rivulet of blood leaked out from Dean's lip as he bit it harder. "H-he was the one… h-hurting him…"

Bobby just stared at Dean, not comprehending the words. "What?"

"Family for Samuel Winchester."

Dean turned towards the doors that led to the back. A doctor in his mid-thirties looked around the waiting area for the said people.

Bobby followed Dean as he approached the doctor. "This is my uncle," Dean said quietly from the doctor's inquiring look. The doctor nodded and said, "My name is Dr. DeBeaux. Please follow me."

He led them to an isolated room with a couple of padded chairs and a desk. "Please sit," Dr. DeBeaux said as he pulled out a folder onto his desk. "Now, Mr…."

"Singer."

"Mr. Singer, are you aware of what happened."

"Just… that John hurt Sam… besides that, no."

Dr. DeBeaux sighed. "Mr. Singer, you nephew was raped. By the looks of it repeatedly."

The entire world was swept out from under Bobby. He shook his head in denial. "No, John wouldn't… he… _cares_ about them… he's not…"

"Doesn't matter."

Bobby and the doctor both looked towards Dean. "What?" Bobby said.

"I saw it, Bobby. I saw him… _doing things…_ I should have known. I saw the signs, but I couldn't…"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Winchester," Dr. DeBeaux said. "Your father never hurt you, so your brain wouldn't be able to comprehend it even if you did realize."

Dean shook his head, firmly believing he could have done something about it. "When can I see him?"

"After we're done here. At the moment he's under sedation. We had to stitch a few cuts in his groin and his thigh area. Also there was an infected laceration in his anus that we cleaned and stitched. Thankfully we caught it early so the round of antibiotics we have him on should take care of it. What worries me most is his penis and testicles. Sam went into shock from the lack of blood flow and the trauma is received…"

"What exactly… did John do?" Bobby asked, still not quite believing this was happening.

"Well, I'd like to ask Dean what he knows. We might be able to figure out what exactly happened."

Dean looked between Bobby and Dr. DeBeaux as the stared at him. "I… Well, he had bruises on his arms and face."

"When did they first show up?"

"Uh… a few… _God._ A few days ago. I should of…"

"No, Dean. You need to stop this," Dr. DeBeaux advised. "'What ifs' aren't going to help your brother."

Dean nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath and said, "John was… he was using a r-ring."

Bobby's eyes widened. "He used a _what?!_"

Dr. DeBeaux nodded. "I suspected as much. And from what the paramedics told me, he also beat Sam with a belt, correct?"

Dean nodded, a few tears escaping unheeded.

"Truthfully we won't know everything he did unless Sam or John himself confesses.

"Now we're going to have to keep Sam's penis and testicles elevated to help reduce swelling. Sam's not going to be allowed to move for a couple weeks at least. Until then he's going to be on a liquid diet. We're going to insert a catheter so he can go pee. It's going to be painful for a while because of the swelling and bruising, but we'll use pain relievers to help. Mr. Singer, I'm going to need you to sign a few papers to allow all this." Bobby nodded in understanding. "Also, we're running tests now for STDs and AIDS."

"He doesn't have any," Dean said quietly. "My father doesn't have any and hasn't had… sex… since… my mom…" Dean bowed his head and angrily wiped away his tears.

Dr. DeBeaux looked at Dean with pity. He sighed and said, "Now, we have counselors here…"

"No," Dean said firmly, looking back up.

"Dean, your brother's been through a traumatic experience and needs…"

"What my brother needs is his family. He needs to know that we won't hurt him and that we're here for him."

"You're right, he does, but it might be harder for Sam to tell you anything _because_ you're his family. The counselor will help…"

"He doesn't need some whack-job telling his that it's 'gonna be okay' or 'I know this must be hard for you!'"

"It's not just for your brother, but for you as well."

Dean looked at the doctor as though he grew a second head. "What?"

"Dean, the revelation of who your father really is is traumatic on its own. Not to mention you were a witness to one of the rapes…"

"Two," Dean spat out angrily. "I saw _two._ I don't need anyone either…"

"And I say you do," Bobby said.

Dean turned to Bobby, betrayal on his face. "What?"

"I'm going to be your guardian from now on, and I say both you and Sam need the counseling. End of story."

Dean gaped at Bobby. He closed his mouth and looked back at the doctor. "Can I see Sam now?"

"Yes, I think we're done here."

---

Bobby and Dean headed towards Sam's room when they were intercepted by two police officers. "Dean Winchester?"

"Yes. Look officers, can we do this another time…"

"This won't take long…" the taller of the two said.

"I'm on my way to see my brother and…"

"We understand, but we need to get your statement."

"I refuse. Now get out of my way." Dean pushed past the officers, leaving them irritated.

"He'll give you his statement later," Bobby said. Being a hunter, he was automatically not a fan of these authority figures.

The shorter sighed in an annoyed fashion. "Fine," the taller said. They turned and left and Bobby ran to catch up to the teen.

---

Dean entered Sam's room with his stomach in a knot. His baby brother was unconscious, the bruises on his face were shouting at him from his pale face. Dean pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Holding his tears back, he grabbed Sam's hand and started to rub the back of it with his finger. When he looked at his brother's face, he noticed how gaunt and haunted he looked. Dean brushed the hair out of his eyes and whispered, "I'm here, Sam. Don't worry, little brother. I'm gonna take care of you." Dean leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, knowing Sam was likely to receive that form of affection the wrong way once he was conscious.

* * *

**So, satisfactory? Remember, all comments of ANY KIND are welcome and wanted! Feed the dragon!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**WOW! This chapter was longer than I intended! Oh, well. I doubt I'll get any complaints that it was too long...  
**

**Enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

As Sam started to wake, the first thing he noticed was the lack of pain he was feeling. The smell of antiseptic and the sounds of the heart monitor attacked Sam's awareness making him wince. Trying to claw his way back to consciousness he felt something lifting his penis and he started to cry. Thinking it was a new form of punishment his father was about to inflict, he brought his hands up to his face in shame, knowing he was once again a bad boy in need of a punishment. _'M sorry… so sorry, Daddy…_

Dean had been sitting by Sam's bed for two and a half hours. Bobby had gone to get some coffee for the two of them. Dean's hand was sweaty from holding onto Sam's but he refused to let go. Dean sat in attention when Sam started to shift around. Tears started to leak out from beneath his eyelids. "Sammy?" Dean was momentarily shocked as Sam brought his hands up, pulling his hand out of Dean's, and sobbed into them as if trying to hide himself from the world. "Shh, Sammy…" Dean gently grabbed his wrists and tried to coax them away from his face. "Shh… it's okay now, Sammy…"

Sam momentarily panicked when his wrist were suddenly grabbed. At first, remembering when he first 'jacked himself off,' he thought his father was angry at him again. But there was a softness to the action that didn't seem like his father. _Dean…?_ Sam allowed his hands to be pulled away and slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the harsh light of the room.

Dean smiled as Sam tried to open his eyes. He raised a hand to smooth Sam's hair. "It's okay, Sammy… Open your eyes, kiddo. You can do it…" Sam looked up at his brother confused. _Why is he doing this? He knows what I am now, why isn't he punishing me?_ Sam pulled his head away from Dean's touch, not wanting his brother to taint himself. Dean frowned. "Hey, Sammy… It's me, Dean… it's your brother…"

Sam kept his gaze firmly away from his brother as he whispered, "It's okay."

"What?"

"You don't hafta…" Sam let out a sob, terrified at the prospect of Dean leaving, but not being able to stand forcing Dean to stay here when he obviously wouldn't want to. "You c-can go… I d-don' n-n-need ya to… pr-pre_tend_…"

Dean's eyes widened in horror. "No, no, no, Sammy! Oh god, Sam…" Dean took Sam's head in his hands, shushing Sam's soft whimpers of protest. Dean gently turned Sam's head to face him. Sam clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to see the accusation and disgust in his beloved brother's eyes.

Dean wiped Sam's tears away while whispering, "Sammy, open your eyes."

Bobby placed the coffee on the table by the door and left unnoticed, knowing this was the brothers' time.

Sam shook his head hesitantly. Dean's gently hands and soothing voice… he didn't _seem_ mad or disgusted with him. _Maybe Daddy was wrong…_

"Please, Sammy…" Dean brushed Sam's bangs away so tenderly, Sam had to comply. He prepared himself for the worst before slowly opening his eyes. He looked through a veil of tears at his brother's face. The image blurred further as Sam looked harder. All he saw was a slight smile on a face that radiated love and concern. _Maybe… maybe Dean doesn't know. Oh god, I hope he never finds out!_

Dean leaned over and hugged Sam tightly to his chest. Sam wrapped his skinny arms around Dean's neck and sobbed. He buried his face into his brother's chest and let all the angst and dread go. He sobbed so hard he started to have trouble catching his breath, causing Dean to run his fingers through his hair. "Shh… It's okay, I'm here, I'm here…" This only caused Sam to sob harder. _As long as he doesn't know… as long as he doesn't know…_

A soft knock on the room door broke the moment the brothers were sharing. Dean slowly stood up, leaving Sam in the bed feeling empty and bringing on a fresh wave of silent tears. Dr. DeBeaux gave a small smile to the brothers. "Looks like someone's awake!" he said softly.

Sam looked nervously towards his brother, not liking that there was someone else in the room.

"Now that you're awake, Sam, I need to do a few tests and then have a quick chat with you."

"Can…?" Dean started.

"You can stay. I think it'd be for the best." Dean nodded in affirmation. "Okay, Sam. Now this is going to be uncomfortable on many levels but I need to check your stitches."

Sam gave him a confused look. That's when he felt the familiar twinge around his groin and anus area. He started to tear up again and he shook his head vehemently.

"I know it's difficult but I need to make sure that the infection in one of the cuts isn't spreading and that the other stitches are holding up."

Tears started to fall down Sam's face at the though of being examined like that. He turned towards Dean for help and reassurance. Dean looked at the doctor and said, "Is there another way…?"

"I'm sorry, but this is something that I need to inspect."

Dean nodded in understanding. When Sam started to tremble, Dean got up and sat behind Sam on the bed. "Shh… It's okay…" He wrapped an arm around Sam's chest and gently lowered him until he was resting securely against his chest. Dean situated himself so that Sam was cradled in his side. Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and gripped it so hard it pinched Dean's skin; but he didn't complain or even flinch. "Okay, buddy?" Dean asked. Sam jerkily nodded.

"Alright," Dr. DeBeaux said. He put a pair of sterile gloves on and lifted the blanket. "I'm going to make this as quick as possible."

Sam whimpered as the doctor lifted his penis and started to inspect the stitches in that area. He burrowed his head into Dean's side, grateful that at least his brother was here to stay for now.

"Alright. Sam, I need you to lie on your stomach."

Sam's trembles increased as he pulled away from Dean's embraced and complied. _I'll do it right this time… I'll be a good boy now! Then Dad'll know and everything will go back to the way it was before!_

Dr. DeBeaux started his exam in the boy's anus, biting his lip as Sam tensed under his touch.

Dean, seeing the doctor's trouble, started to caress Sam's face. "Hey, Sammy… you need to calm down okay? The sooner you do, the sooner this is done. Understand?"

Sam closed his eyes as Dean wiped his tears away with a gentle, callused thumb. He nodded and tried to relax under the foreign touch.

Dr. DeBeaux smiled his appreciation and quickly did his exam.

"Alright, Sam. I'm done."

Sam sighed in relief and quickly sat up and practically jumped into Dean's arms. He buried his face into the hallow of Dean's neck and cried freely in his arms. Dean held Sam tightly as he asked the doctor about the exam.

"Overall Sam's looking fine. The infection seems to be going away and the stitches are all in place and doing their job. Now, Sam?" Sam sniffed and turned his head slightly towards Dr. DeBeaux.

"You're not allowed to move for the next couple of weeks or so. See these towels? They're for keeping your penis and testicles elevated. So they can heal faster. Understand?" Sam gave him a small nod.

"Good. Now we're also going to have to insert a catheter for you to go to the bathroom in." Sam paled at the meaning of the words. "I know it sounds scary, but once we get it in, you'll get used to it. Now, we've also assigned a counselor for you to meet with."

Sam started to hyperventilate and quickly shook his head. "I know it's hard to think about. But you don't even have to talk about what happened, Sam. You can talk about anything…"

Sam continued to shake his head, tugging on Dean's shirt in desperation. _No! If they find out then Dean'll know! If he knows then he'll leave and I'll be all alone! I promise to be a good boy! Please!!!_ Sam breathed harder in exertion as he sobbed in his brother's chest.

Dr. DeBeaux quickly grabbed a syringe and filled it with a sedative. "Wait!" Dean said.

"Dean, your brother can't push himself like this! For his health…!"

"Just wait! I can calm him down!" Dean placed his hands over Sam's which were twisted in the front of his shirt. "Sammy? Listen to me…" Sam continued to shake his head. "Sam, listen, you don't have to go to the counselor's yet."

Sam stopped shaking his head and started to listen. His breathing still labored and his shaking prominent, he huddled closer to his brother's warmth.

"We don't have to do counselors right now. We can wait until you're ready, okay?"

Sam looked up at his brother and slowly nodded. _I'll never be ready._

Dr. DeBeaux watched in amazement as Dean managed to get his brother responsive and calmed down with a few choice words. _These two have quite the bond._ "Alright. Sam, you need to rest up. Dean, I'm going to arrange for a couch to be brought up here. Sleeping in hospital chairs is not a healthy thing for you to be doing in a hospital at all…"

As Dr. DeBeaux left, Dean was left wondering if the old man made a joke…

---

Bobby was about to head back to the room when he was met by security. "Robert Singer?"

"Yes…?"

"You need to leave the hospital."

"What!? Why?"

"Records have been checked and you have no relation to the Winchesters. If you don't leave, you'll be put under arrest as a suspected pedophilic."

"WHAT!? That's ridiculous!"

"Leave or you will be charged."

"I'm their uncle! I'm not just going to leave and let them get lost in the system!"

"Sir! This is your last warning!"

Seeing he had no choice, Bobby turned to leave, knowing full well he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**Oh c'mon! You must have known I'm an evil bitch with story lines :) Hope you enjoyed none the less. PLEASE REVEIW! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**The next ep of Supernatural airs in 2 hours and 15 minutes!!! Unfortunately, it's a two parter so most likely all us fans will be screaming at the TV at 10 PM...  
**

**Enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

"Where the hell is Bobby?"

Sam gave a small shrug, kind of relieved Bobby wasn't there. _He might be able to figure out what I did._

"If he doesn't get back soon I'm gonna start worrying, and I hate worrying…"

"You worry all the time, Dean…" Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, I hate worrying when there's an actual reason to worry." Dean pointed to the food tray. "You need to eat that, Sam."

"'M not hungry…"

"Sam…"

"I'm not hungry!" He seriously wasn't. There was a mixture of feelings preventing his appetite. One being unworthiness, _why the heck should I just sit here and get better when Dad punished me for a reason._ The other being just sick. The mere thought of food made Sam want to throw up.

Dean sighed. _C'mon Sam! Give me a freaking break here! _"Just have a couple bites then I'll stop bugging you, okay!?"

"O-Okay," Sam stuttered as he looked down at his lap. _Great, piss Dean off! You really that desperate to be alone!? _Sam bit his lip to prevent his tears from spilling.

Dean saw Sam's switch to completely submissive behavior and he could have stuck his head in a vat of boiling water for being so stupid. _Kid gets brutally raped for days by his _father_ then you go and yell at him. Great job, Deano! Brilliant!_

Dean lay a hand on Sam's and said, "Sorry, kiddo I didn't mean to snap at ya. I'm just worried about you. The skinnier you get the longer it's gonna take for you to heal."

"I… I-I d-don't think-k th-that I…" Sam stopped.

"You don't think that you what?"

Sam cursed himself as tears started to run down his face. "I… I don't th-think I d-deserve to… get better…"

Dean's eyes widened at the statement. "What?! The heck you talking about?! Of course you do!"

Sam started to sob as he shook his head. _I can't tell him… As soon as he knows he'll leave. He'll punish me too, and leave. Not that I don't deserve it…_

Seeing his brother starting to take a downhill turn, Dean got up and sat on the bed, pulling Sam towards him. "Sam, what happened to you is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong…"

Sam clutched to Dean's jacket as he continued to sob. "I-I d-d-did! I-I-I sh-shouldn't-t have… I should've b-bee-en ab-ble t-to cont-trol myself…!"

"Oh, Sammy… It's not your fault your body reacted the way it did. It's something you just can't control…"

_I should have tried harder… I should have been a better son instead of being a slut. I made Dad do those things and got exactly what I deserved…_

Dean was trying desperately to hold back his own raging emotions. He wanted to sob with his brother, go find and kill John for doing this to his baby brother, and he wanted to fucking _fix_ his brother. But Dean held his emotions back, knowing he needed to be strong for Sam. Sam needed a constant source of comfort that doesn't break down with him. Dean rocked his brother back in forth, trying to quiet his sobs.

"D-Dean…?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Where's D-Dad…?"

Dean froze at the question. It sounded so innocent... Dean's heart practically broke at the begging manner of the question.

Dr. DeBeaux came in earlier while Sam was sleeping to let Dean know what was happening to his father. He was being treated. He went into shock from trauma to his testicles. He – _unfortunately_ Dean thought – survived and besides the bruises is doing relatively fine. He's currently handcuffed to a bed in a secure room with a guard. (To Dean's disappointment, Dr. DeBeaux didn't tell him where.) He will go through a psych evaluation and things will go on from there.

"Not anywhere near here," Dean answered.

_Good,_ Sam thought. _That way I won't accidentally do it to him again. _

---

An hour later and Dean was serious getting worried about Bobby. He wanted to go search for him, but there was no he was going to leave his brother's side for an instant. Still…

---

Knowing breaking in the hospital was not a great idea, Bobby decided to act like a 'civilian'… and go to a lawyer and see what his options were.

"You don't have any papers proving you're their relative?"

"No. There was a fire at their house about eleven years ago that destroyed all the papers and killed my sister." Bobby felt guilty pretending Mary was his sister, but he refused to let those boys get separated in the system. Especially after everything that's happened.

"Alright, then your best bet would be witnesses. Do you have any friends who can confirm your relation to these boys?"

Caleb, Jim, and Josh automatically came in mind. "Yeah. One of them's the pastor that married John and Mary."

"Alright. Now, you know this might take awhile…"

"How long?"

"At least a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!"

"Mr. Singer, you have to understand, if the law doesn't see you as their relative and potential guardian, it will take a lot of time and effort to convince them otherwise."

Bobby sighed. _I suppose I could still just grab them and run…_

---

Dr. DeBeaux knocked on the door. "Sam, Dean?"

Dean looked up from teaching Sam the delicate technique of hustling. Sam kept his gaze on his brother. "Yeah?" Dean asked.

"The police would like to talk to you now."

Sam paled at the words. He shook his head hard and started to hyperventilate.

Seeing his brother's reaction Dean grabbed his shoulders. "Sam! Breathe! Just breathe… It's okay, you don't have to talk to them. _I'll _tell them what I know, okay?"

Sam started to calm down but continued to shake his head. His eyes were wide and pleading. _No, please don't go! I'll be good! Promise! just don't go!_

Knowing what his brother was thinking, Dean tried to reassure his brother. "I'll be right back, Sammy. Okay? I'll be gone fifteen minutes tops." The need to give John as much punishment as possible was too great to do merely nothing. But that doesn't mean that Sam has to suffer through the interrogation.

Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes. "Do you have to?" he whispered fearfully.

Dean gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Keep track of the time." Dean got up and exited the room. "Fifteen minutes tops!"

Sam kept his eyes on Dean until he was completely out of sight. Then his eyes swiveled to the clock.

2:45 PM. Each second was way too long. Each second was one that Dean wasn't there. Each second was one where Dean could make the decision that Sam was too much effort. Each second was one that Dean could find out what really happened…

2:48 PM. Sam forced himself to stay calm. He would panic after the fifteen minutes were up. Then there'd be a reason for him to panic. Because Dean had promised and Dean never broke a promise. But that didn't stop the tears steadily flowing down his face. _Please come back, please come back, please come back, please come back…_ he repeated in his head in a begging manner.

2:51 PM. Sam's chest felt compressed as his subconscious whispered to him how the officers told Dean and he was disgusted with him now. How Dean's gonna leave him for good. How he wasn't worthy of anything Dean had to offer. How he didn't deserve to have Dean by his side.

2:55 PM. _Only five minutes left and Dean hasn't come back yet…_ his mind chided cruelly. _He hates you. Despises you. You took his mother away and now you've tainted and ruined his final _worthy_ family member. And now he got left with the likes of **you!**_

2:58 PM…

"Sam, I'm back…!" Dean froze momentarily.

Sam's eyes were wide and fixed on the clock on the nightstand. Tears flowed freely from them. He was clutching his head hard and whimpering softly.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to the bed and took his brother into his arms. "C'mon , Sammy… I'm here now, I'm here, it's okay…"

"De…" Sam murmured.

"Yeah… It's okay, Sam. I'm here now."

Sam turned his head into his brother's chest and sobbed. "I-I th-tho-oght y-you w-we-eren-n't..." He gave up trying to speak and just sobbed deep into his brother's chest. His hands twisted tightly into the leather, determined to keep his brother with him.

Dean cursed himself for leaving Sam alone with such a delicate state he was in. He had told the officers everything he knew, but they didn't answer any of his questions about the whereabouts and happenings of his father at the moment. He hoped his father would get what he deserved from the law for now with the information they had.

But it wasn't worth it for setting Sam's recovery back.

Dean ran his fingers through his brother's hair comfortingly, shushing his desperate sobs. He slowly rocked him back and forth. "Shh… I'm here, I'm here…"

* * *

**Well...? It was kinda a hard chapter to write so I would appreciate some feedback. PLEASE REVEIW! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, I seriously think all of you are going to hate me with this chapter... I apologize in advanced. Just keep in mind to review and tell me all your thoughts about how you're so gonna kill me...  
**

**Enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

"Dr. DeBeaux?"

Dr. DeBeaux raised his gaze from his desk to a prominent looking woman standing at the doorway to his office. "May I help you?"

"You are the doctor in charge of Samuel Winchester?"

He gave an uncertain nod. "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Mila Jenkinson. I'm from Child Protection Services. The state is expecting your full cooperation."

---

"Dammit!" Dean tried calling Bobby when he didn't show back up, but there was no signal in the building. _And there's no way I'm leaving Sam's side again to use a hospital phone._

"Dean? Is Bobby okay?" Even though Sam didn't really want Bobby nearby, he was still genuinely worried about him.

"Can't reach him…" Dean shut his cell and flashed a smile. "I'm sure he's fine."

Sam nodded and went back to staring at his hands. He had his first meeting with the counselor in about ten minutes. For the umpteenth time Sam tried to get out of it. "Dean, do I have to go?"

Dean gave Sam a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, ya do, Sammy. And so do I."

"Then why can't we go together!?" _They'll tell Dean what you did,_ the cruel voice said. _Dean will hate you and leave you here to rot for the rest of your natural life!_

"Because those are the stupid rules of the hospital." Dean sat next to Sam on the bed and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. You don't have to say anything you don't want to. They're just there to listen."

Sam bit his lip, trying to hold his tears back. "But I don't wanna talk! I don't wanna be…"

"Be what, Sam?"

"Can't you stay with me?" Sam quietly begged.

Dean brought Sam into a hug. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but rules are rules, and I'm not getting myself kicked out for not following them."

Sam ceased his begging then. He didn't want Dean to get kicked out of the hospital either, even if he had to bare the risk that Dean might find out what actually happened…

"Dean Winchester?"

The brothers faced the door to see a man and a woman. "Dean, I'm assuming," the woman said at the glaring teen. "I'm Gillian Osborn. If you'll come with me, we'll get our session started."

Dean gave her another glare before turning back to Sam. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as we're done," he whispered.

As soon as Dean and Dr. Osborn left, the man shut the door behind him. Sam watched warily as he started to shut the shutters to the windows. "I'm Dr. Elkin," he said after he was finished. He grabbed the chair Dean usually sat in and placed himself in it. "All the windows and doors have been locked and sealed and the camera has been turned off for this room for the privacy of the session. Usually we'd have you come to my office which is secured as such, but given your current medical condition, this was the best solution."

Sam just stared at the newcomer. He ached for Dean. He actually physically ached for him. He wanted his man to just go away and leave him alone so Dean could come back.

"I have had many patients like you, Sam. I know what I'm doing. Now, is there anything you'd like to tell me before we start." Sam hesitantly shook his head. "Alright, I'll tell you a little about me. I'm unmarried, no children. Though I love them. They're so innocent and pure… they aren't… tainted, so to speak as adults are. Adults can be cruel, mean, and completely non-understanding. Children are practically the opposite…"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. Something about this man didn't sit right with him and Dean's absence made Sam feel even more uncomfortable and empty inside.

Suddenly a callused hand gripped his arm gently and Sam instinctively pulled away and yelled out in alarm. Dr. Elkin growled and pressed a hand to Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes widened in horror and a feeling of failure once again plagued him. _Oh **God!** I did it again. I'm so sorry, doctor! I'm s-sorry…!_

"Like I said," Dr. Elkin sneered. "I've had many patients like you. I know what I'm doing." The doctor straddled Sam's hips and started to grind. Sam whimpered as he felt his body react and tears started to leak out. _Oh god, please stop! Someone, god someone, please help me stop doing this!!_

Dr. Elkin bent down and pulled his tongue up Sam's face. "I haven't had a patient like you in a long time. I have never been sloppy. I didn't give this pleasure to _all_ my patients. Just a select few." He pressed his mouth to Sam's and slipped his tongue in. Sam cringed and whimpered at the invading taste. Sobs started to shake his body. _Please, I'm trying, I swear! I'm trying! _

Then, all at once it stopped. Dr. Elkin got back up, adjusted his pants and grabbed a glass of water while catching his breath. "You won't tell anyone," he said matter-of-factly. "If you do, I'll deem you dangerous to yourself and have you in a locked ward by yourself before you can say 'Just Kidding.'"

Sam lay on the bed limply, panting and shaking from the forced arousal. Tears continued to trail down his face onto the hospital mattress. He barely registered a word the doctor said. _Doctor… that's right, he knows what's best for me… Is this a punishment? For all the things I've done, is Dr. Elkin punishing me? Makes sense… have to pay for my actions somehow; I'm just getting what I deserve. Good thing these sessions are private. Otherwise Dean would know…_

"We have about ten minutes before the end of today's session. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Dr. Elkin said plainly.

Sam remained unmoving for a moment before he shook his head.

"Alright. Your brother should be back in a few. I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

---

Dean strode down the hallway angrily. _What a waste of my fucking time!_ All Dr. Osborn did was tell him how it must be difficult to comprehend, _(not really) _how the burden of responsibility must be weighing heavily on him now that he has to take care of his brother, _(been doing it all my life!) _how he must be very angry at his father, _(Duh!!)_ and how it's okay to talk about it, _(why would I talk to **you** about anything!?)_

As Dean approached Sam's room he noticed that the door was open and was relieved that Sam's session was also over.

Dean entered the room and he felt his heart clench.

Sam was curled on his side in a tight ball. His face was hidden by his arms, but Dean could hear the soft whimpers emitting from him.

"Sam?!" Worried about the his brother's mental and physical state, Dean quickly grabbed Sam's shoulders to flip him onto his back, but was surprised when Sam cringed away from his touch. "Sammy, it's okay! It's just me!" _Dammit! I shouldn't have let Sammy be alone with a stranger!_ Dean gently grabbed Sam's arms and pulled them down away from his head. Dean wanted to cry at the lost, desolate look Sam gave him.

"D-Dean…?"

"Hey! God, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Sam nodded. He quickly wiped his tears away, knowing he didn't deserve them.

Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna talk to Dr. DeBeaux. I don't think you should be getting counseling yet…"

"N-no, don't! G-glad I h-had the session tod-day…"

Dean gave Sam a confused look. "Why!?"

"'C-cause… made me see…"

"Made you see what?"

"Wh-what I… n-need."

"What's that…?"

_You'll hate me._ "C-can't tell you. Pr-rivate."

Dean felt a little disappointed that Sam seemed to trust a freakin' shrink more than him, but was glad. _Maybe Sam will start to heal._

---

Dr. DeBeaux looked at his file of Samuel Winchester. Ms. Jenkinson from CPS had informed him that the boys are now custody of the state. They're looking for homes for the brothers. Unfortunately the chances of them getting into the same home are slim to none. But once they were both assigned a home, the foster parents had the power to decide what to do with their respective child from there.

Dr. DeBeaux was not happy with this information. He's seen and heard from the paramedics the bond that these two seemed to share. Sam was calmer and his brother's presence was very beneficial to his health. He would heal faster and better with the right environment that Dr. DeBeaux was sure Dean would provide. He would have to take legal action to make sure that his patients get the best treatment possible; official and non-official.

* * *

**See? Told ya you'd hate me by the end of the chapter... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR PLOTS OF KILLING ME SO I CAN DEFEND MYSELF IN THE NEAR FUTURE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for all the hate you guys are bearing towards me right now from the last chapter...**

**ARGH! My computer went all wacky yesterday and I lost my original draft of this story! So I have to rewrite everything now! I'm soooo pissed! I would have had this chapter up yesterday otherwise...**

**Thursday's episode was AWESOME! For those who haven't seen it, TISSUE ALERT for the end! That was the first time Supernatural has ever made me _actually_ cry!  
**

**Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

"Do we have to do this again?"

"Yes. You have to have at least two weeks of sessions before any other decisions can be made."

Dean sighed. This was his fifth day of sessions in a row and he absolutely hated every second of it. They spent an hour talking about pointless topics, since Dean refused to talk about Sam or John to a completely stranger. These sessions were doing neither Dean nor Sam any good. In fact, Sam seemed to be regressing at an increasing rate that worried Dean and Dr. DeBeaux to no end.

Sam was fine physically. His stitches had been removed and because of his age, they predicted minimal scarring. The catheter had been removed and Sam was allowed to get up and go to the bathroom but nothing else. Not that Sam would do anything else even if he was allowed to.

As the sessions went on, Sam got more and more desperate to have Dean near. Sam constantly clung to Dean, often screaming in terror if Dean even _tried_ to pull away. At one point, a nurse touched Sam's shoulder by accident, causing him to swing a fist at the woman. When Sam realized what happened, he broke down sobbing, begging the staff and his brother to forgive him for being a 'bad boy.'

And on top of all of this… Dean learned why Bobby hasn't come back…

_"Dean?"_

_Dr. DeBeaux stood at the doorway, waiting for Dean to respond. Today was a particularly tough day. Dean wasn't in the room that morning when Sam woke up and Sam went hysterical. He pulled all of the IVs out screaming Dean's name at the top of his lungs. Dean eventually found Sam huddling in the corner of one of the bathroom stalls, sobbing and rocking himself desperately; practically catatonic. Dean had scooped his brother up and brought him back to his room for Dr. DeBeaux to check out. Sam was fine physically but remained unresponsive to anything except to Dean. He hid himself in Dean's arms and remained there until he fell into restless sleep.  
_

_Sam was still sleeping now, so Dr. DeBeaux knew that he and Dean could have a private conversation without causing Sam to have another episode._

_"Yeah, doc?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"About what?"_

_"I know your uncle hasn't been here since your brother was first admitted…"_

_"Do you know where he is?!"_

_"CPS has made contact with me. They've ordered a restraining order against him."_

_"On what grounds?" Dean asked angrily._

_"They claim to have proof that he's not your uncle and is a potential danger. As I think you know, you and your brother will be put into foster homes in the near future."_

_"Over my dead ass," Dean growled. "Wait… you said, 'homes.' Not 'home.'"_

_"I'm sorry Dean but most foster homes only take one kid at a time."_

_"Hell with that! I'm not letting Sam go to some random family by himself!"_

_"Dean, all of the families in the system are qualified and he'll get the treatment he needs…_

_"What he needs is his _real_ family and not some people who _want_ to be his family."_

---

Dean hadn't told Sam yet. No use worrying the kid. CPS had agreed to talk to Dean before any decisions were made. According to them, they'd both have to be interviewed separately, then a home fitting best for them would be chosen.

Dean hoped to convince them that Sam was best off with him.

"Your birthday is next week, correct?" Dr. Osborn asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"How old will you be?"

"Sixteen. Why does it matter?"

"Mmm, just curious. How does it feel, almost reaching that sweet sixteen?"

"The same as it did before," Dean answered tiredly.

"Mmm." She wrote a few notes on the ever-present clipboard.

"Look lady, we haven't done or said anything useful for the last few days, are the rest of the sessions really necessary?"

"At the end of the two weeks, we'll see how you and your brother have progressed and we'll take it from there."

"No! God, these sessions have been completely pointless for both me and Sam! Sam is regressing further and further into himself and can barely let go of me without a panic attack! That whack-job, Elkin, is probably telling him how he 'understands' or how he's 'going to help him _deal!_' I'm sorry, but unless Elkin was _raped_ by his own _father_ for days on end, I highly doubt it!"

"Dr. Elkin is specialized to deal with children. Especially those who have been abused."

"I don't care what the fuck he specializes in! Sam doesn't need a shrink to tell him how it's all going to be okay! What Sam needs is to know that his _real_ family cares for and will never hurt him! And that's exactly what I intend to do!"

Dr. Osborn stared stoically at Dean for a few moments before writing a few notes on her clipboard and looking at the time. "I think that's good for today. You may leave early."

---

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Why?" Dr. Elkin asked.

"For… making you…"

Dr. Elkin smiled and said, "Don't worry, Sam. Let me make it better." He lifted the blanket and Sam's hospital gown so that his lower torso, groin, and legs were all exposed. Sam whimpered at the sudden cold and inevitable fate. Dr. Elkin positioned himself between Sam's legs and started to play with Sam's genitals. He stroked the penis lovingly and teased the tip cruelly, making Sam cry at the unwanted feelings. The doctor started to gently kiss the quickly hardening member, reveling in the warmth it started to radiate. He started to moan as his own junk hardened and squeezed against his jeans. "Alright, Sam." The doctor got up and lowered his jeans. "Let's begin part two."

---

As Dean made his way back to Sam's room, he wondered if he could get Elkin to end his session early today too. Dean was sure Sam would appreciate it and it would put some peace to Dean's mind if Sam had less time with a stranger. He knew he should trust professionals, but ever since his own beloved father betrayed him and his brother, Dean doubted he would ever completely trust anyone ever again.

Dean knocked on Sam's door so not to startle them. "Sam! Dr. Elkin! I'm coming in for a sec!" Dean swung the door open and froze at the sight. A twisted sense of déjà vu overwhelmed him.

Sam was kneeling in front of Elkin, who was thrusting himself in and out of Sam's mouth at a rapid rate. Elkin had his hand twisted in Sam's hair to make sure Sam didn't move his head away.

Dean was in momentary denial. _Sam's luck couldn't be that fucked up, right?_ But the denial was quickly over leaving raw rage. Dean rushed forward and slammed a fist into the doctor's head, knocking him out instantly.

"Dean!"

Dean swerved to face his brother. Sam looked up with terror-filled eyes. His mouth was slightly dry and cracked, a small trickle of come leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Sam started to sob and shake his head hysterically. Dean felt a dark pit in his stomach as he approached his brother. Sam just continued to shake his head as he backed himself away from his advancing brother. Dean stopped in his tracks, heartbroken that his brother didn't want him near anymore.

Sam felt nothing short of terror at his brother's appearance. _He knows! Oh, god, he knows now!_ "Please…" Sam begged. "Don't be mad… I know I deserve it… just don't be mad! Please!" he sobbed.

"What?" Dean whispered. Dean felt his eyes growing hot as he quickly bent down and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Oh, god, Sammy, I'm not mad! I'm not mad at you at all! Oh _God…!_"

"B-But… I made Da… the doctor… _do _those things…"

"What?! Nononononono! God, Sammy, you didn't make _anyone_ do _anything!_ Elkin and John had no right to do what they did!"

Sam stiffened at the mention of his father. _Dean knows?! That can't be right! If Dean knew then wouldn't he be punishing me too…?_

"They had a position of power…" Dean continued, tears falling unheeded down his face. "They had people who _trust _them with their _lives_…!" He closed his eyes and started to sob. "And they abused that power when they touched you, Sammy! It was their fault! Not yours!"

Sam started to shake at his brother's words. _He knows! He knows and he doesn't blame me! He blames Dad?! Why? It's obviously my fault!_ But for the time, Sam didn't really care. His brother knew, and he didn't hate him. Sam snuggled into Dean's embrace letting the sobs of relief loose.

Dean knew… and he was still there.

* * *

**Hope this made up for last chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**This chapter is shorter than usual (sorry!) But I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**Enjoy chapter fifteen!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Dean looked up at a nurse who was staring horrified at Elkin's unconscious body.

"He raped my brother," Dean spat out. "Now make yourself useful and get the fucking security!"

The nurse just shook her head. "But… Dr. Elkin is so kind…"

"I fucking saw it!" Dean screamed. "Get fucking security!"

Not wanting to face the wrath of Dean, the nurse quickly left, yelling for security and Dr. DeBeaux.

"'M sorry…" Sam whimpered. "So sorry…"

"Shh, shh, shh…" Dean returned his attention to his brother and started to rock him back and forth. "It's okay. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong…"

Sam just shook his head and buried it deeper into Dean's chest. He felt so safe and loved in his brother's arms… he knew he didn't deserve to be safe and loved after what he did, but he was gonna take what Dean had to offer, until he figured out that Sam wasn't worth it.

Oh, Sam knew now that Dean didn't blame him for what he did to their father and Dr. Elkin. But that doesn't make it any less his fault. Sam knew that eventually he would be punished for his action. Someone needed to finish what his dad started back at the motel and give him a proper punishment. At that point, Dean is bound to figure out that Sam isn't worth his trouble and leave.

Sam pressed his face harder against Dean's chest. For now, Sam was taking in every second he's got with his brother and relishing it for all it's worth.

Two men from security ran in and momentarily froze. When they saw the well-known, well-liked doctor unconscious and the teenager wrapped around the abused child, they quickly grabbed Dean and pulled him off of Sam. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" one of them yelled.

Sam screamed as Dean was ripped away from him. Dean looked down frantically at his broken brother who held his arms up helplessly, like a small toddler that wanted to be picked up by a parent. Tears streamed down Sam's face desperately as he sobbed and held his arms up begging for his brother.

"Let… go… of… ME!" Dean yelled, twisting in the men's grips. But with a week of not training and depleted of adequate sleep and sustenance, Dean didn't stand a chance against the two bigger men.

"What and let you hurt more people?!" one of them said incredulously.

"I didn't hurt Sam! That damn doctor did!"

"Oh like we're gonna believe you!"

"HE RAPED MY BROTHER!"

"What the hell is going on!?"

Everything momentarily froze and attention was turned to Dr. DeBeaux looking at the scene in horror. "They hell are you two doing?" Dr. DeBeaux said angrily. "Let go of him now!"

"But, Dr. DeBeaux, this kid attacked Dr. Elkin!"

"What?!" Dr. DeBeaux looked around and spotted the unconscious doctor in question and looked back at the distraught teen. But with the sobbing Sam holding his arms up desperately at his brother, something didn't add up.

"Dean, is that true?"

"Yes! But Elkin…"

"Enough of your crap. kid!"

"Haner, cut it out! Dean, tell me what happened."

Dean looked down at his traumatized brother and said, "Let go of me first."

Dr. DeBeaux nodded at the guards who reluctantly let him go. Dean dove down to his brother and quickly swept him up in his arms. Sam sobbed into Dean's chest as Dean rocked side to side in a comforting manner. Soft reassurances and apologies were muttered as Dean tangled a hand in Sam's hair and held his body tightly to his own. "He raped him," Dean said, his voice muted from the confines of the embrace. "I came in and Elkin was…" Unable to voice the scene Dean just shook his head and buried his face into Sam's shoulder and let out harsh sobs. He suddenly felt helpless and useless. It was his job to make sure Sam was safe. He's been doing a bang up job so far…

Dr. DeBeaux stepped up to Elkin's body and saw how his jeans were down to his thighs and his penis stuck out, still red and swollen from stimulation. "You two," he said to the guard. "Get him out of here and call the police. They have another abuser to take into custody."

---

It's been a few days, and Sam was still glued to Dean's side. Not that Dean would have it any other way.

After it had been proven that Sam was indeed raped by Dr. Elkin (for several days, it seems) Dr. DeBeaux decided to cancel Dean's sessions with Dr. Osborn so that he could stay with his brother. They did everything together now. They ate together, they went to the bathroom together and they slept together. Dean never talked unless he had to and Sam only spoke to Dean. And even then, it was only when they were alone, his voice barely a whisper, and directly into his big brother's ear.

Dr. DeBeaux had Dean officially admitted. Dean was almost animalistic in his role of protector over his brother. Though that didn't worry Dr. DeBeaux as much as Sam's increasingly regressing state. He was catatonic most of the time now and he was in the habit of sucking his fingers in childish comfort. Dean did the best he could, constantly talking to Sam in low tones. Dr. DeBeaux was happy in that Sam was almost normal when interacting with his brother. Unfortunately, if Sam was aware of any other presence, he'd completely shut down, burying himself into his brother and trying to hide from the world.

But above all, Dr. DeBeaux was mostly worried about CPS.

They have been calling him incessantly, trying to arrange a meeting with the brothers. But Dr. DeBeaux knew that they wanted to enter the boys into the system separately. It'd be easier to deal with and it would be easier to settle them into homes. But the doctor doubted that Dean would be very happy about CPS even separating them for a review. In fact, if CPS tries too hard, Dean could end up doing things that he will _definitely_ regret in the long run.

* * *

**Hope this made up for last chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Most of you are gonna pretty much hate me by the end of this chapter...  
**

**Enjoy chapter sixteen!**

* * *

Dean sat back against the headboard of the bed with Sam curled under his arm against his side. Sam was staring into space and sucking mindlessly in his fingers.

Once Dr. DeBeaux had announced that Sam was physically healthy, he had both the boys moved to a private room in the psych ward. Previously, Dean would have fought the decision to epic proportions. But seeing Sam, and knowing about the CPS situation, he decided not to. Dean hoped it would be harder for CPS to get their hands on himself on and his brother if they were being taken care of by the hospital.

Dean and Sam were both dressed in white sweats and t-shirts. They didn't get any treatment except to be left alone by everyone except Dr. DeBeaux and the psych ward nurse, Nurse Kate.

Dean looked down as Sam started to shift. Sam took his wet fingers out of his mouth and sat up next his brother. He leaned forward until his lips touched Dean's ear and mumbled, "'M hungry."

Dean nodded and leaned over the edge of the bed and pressed the call button. A few minutes later, Kate entered and Dean said, "Can we get lunch now?"

"Sure, sweetie." Kate had grown to like the Winchester brothers. At first she was annoyed, because they did everything off schedule. They followed their own track and made Kate do everything out of order for them. And the fact that nothing seemed to be wrong with Dean, but he still stayed and ate their food, was downright appalling to Kate. But once she realized that the reason behind the spontaneous and hovering behavior was because Sam was raped repeatedly by his father and counselor and that Dean wanted to make sure Sam was as loved and comfortable as possible, she found a soft spot for the boys and her fondness of them continued to grow.

She came back with two trays of soup and bread and set them on the table beside the bed. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Kate," Dean said, flashing a small, yet brilliant smile at her.

Kate smiled back and left the two to eat. Just before she left she watched as Dean tenderly moved his brother and helped him eat. She chuckled. _Even on his birthday..._

---

Bobby slammed his fist on the table. He just got off the phone with the lawyer, and things are not looking good. Caleb and Pastor Jim were both working on a hunt in the mountains and there was no telling when they'd get back. The lawyer said without witnesses or papers to prove relations with the Winchester kids, he may as well call the whole thing off now and save money. No judge in his right mind would give two emotionally traumatized boys to a man who only _claims_ to be their uncle.

Bobby walked into the room that Dean and Sam always shared. The sheets were still unmade and their bags were wide open. Didn't look like they'd been gone a few weeks... Bobby started to unpack their bags and put their things into the dresser. They rarely used it, but Bobby knew they'd be staying a while once he got them back.

When Bobby opened Sam's bag and dumped it out, he blinked at the heavy-ish box fell out. He picked it up and opened it. He gasped at the beautiful knife that was revealed. It was handcrafted and made very well. Bobby squinted at the silver inlay that turned out to shape a D.W. _Did Sam get this for Dean's birthday? Why didn't he... _Bobby sighed in anger. _John._

Deciding to fume about John later, he proceeded to take care of the clothes when he happened on the old bloodied shirt that was in Sam's bag. He picked it up and wasn't surprised that it was stiff with not only dried blood, but dried semen...

Bobby gagged and quickly ran to the bathroom. After he emptied his stomach's contents he started to cry. He felt so stupid for letting any of this happen. And if things kept going the way they were, it was only gonna get worse...

---

Ms. Jenkinson walked briskly down the hospital hallway. She had an air of importance about her. Her suitcase swung threateningly back and forth by her side as she walked, like a warrior's proud weapon. She reached her destination and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

She took her first look at the Winchester brothers. At the moment they were asleep. The elder, Dean, was curled protectively over the younger, Sam. It seemed obvious to her that these boys needed a stable family environment. It was unfortunate that they would most likely be placed in separate homes. They looked quite close.

She cleared her throat and said loudly, "Boys!"

Sam and Dean jerked awake, Dean automatically positioning himself in front of his brother. When he saw what the rude awakening was, he tightened his arms around his brother. "Who are you and what do want?" Dean asked, even though he already knew the answers.

She held her hand out to him. "I'm Mila Jenkinson. I work for Child Protection Service."

Sam's eyes widened in stark fear and Dean gave her a look that could almost kill. He immediately smacked her hand away. "We're fine. We don't need protection."

"I'm sure _you _don't, Dean. But reading Sam's file and knowing what he went through, I'm certain he's going to need a stable household and family. And legally you need one too."

Sam cowered away from the woman, whimpering slightly at her innuendos.

"_I'm_ his family," Dean growled. "My uncle, who you idiots kicked out, is his family. His home, is our stable household. Now that we've gotten that down and done, how about you fuck off."

"Tsk, tsk, Dean... language. Now, your uncle has no proof of relation so we can't let you go with him because for all we know, he'll rape you in your sleep."

Sam stiffened and Dean's face darkened as he spat out, "Bobby would never hurt us! I know that for a fact! I also know for a fact that if we go with you, Sam and I will get separated and that's something I'm not willing to let happen."

"Hmm," Ms. Jenkinson said. "Is like how you knew for a fact your father was loving, kind, and _cared_ about you?"

Dean fought hard to keep the fire burning in his chest, that was just begging to be let out, down, because he knew if he didn't, he might not be able to control himself which could lead to worse outcomes. "I _do _know for a fact that... John was cared about _me._ Unfortunately that's as far as the affection went."

Ms. Jenkinson shook her head. "Well, that's beside the point." He turned slightly as three larger men walked in. "Now, Dean you have no say in Sam's guardianship. Because you're over 15 years old, however, you can choose your own if that person is of relation."

"I'm not getting split up from my brother! We are all we've got! And I'll be DAMNED if I let Sam out of my sight!"

Ms. Jenkinson sighed as she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, but we need to go now. Sam you're with me."

"No!" Dean yelled as the three men walked up and proceeded to pry the brother's from each other. "No! Please! Just let him stay with me! PLEASE!" Sam was screaming high-pitched wails at the separation. Both brothers struggled and reached desperately for each other but the men held fast on the boys, keeping them just out of touches reach.

"Let's go," Ms. Jenkinson said professionally.

* * *

**Hope this made up for the shortness of last chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**I think most of you are STILL gonna hate me at the end of this chapter... But I'm pretty sure things will start looking up after this chap.  
**

**Enjoy chapter seventeen!**

* * *

"Get the fuck off me!" Dean screamed.

"Now, calm down, Dean..." Mr. Gregor said.

"Calm down!? Let me see my brother and maybe _then_ I'll calm the fuck down!"

Mr. Gregor sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "We have a family to see you. If they think well of you enough to take you in, you'll move in immediately with them."

"I'm not going ANYWHERE!!" Two large men had their hands firmly on Dean's shoulder, holding him down in the chair. "You don't have the right!" Dean started to pant in exhaustion as his adrenaline rush started to end and and his rage started to petter out leaving nothing but fear and utter worry. "You have to let me see my brother!" Dean pleaded. "He has to be so scared right now..."

"Maybe later," Mr. Gregor said distractedly. He stood from his desk and said, "I'll be back with your potential foster family in a minute."

When Mr. Gregor left Dean sagged back in his chair, physically and emotionally spent. This was all starting to get a little too much for Dean. He wanted nothing more than to just grab Sam and get the hell outta dodge. Problem was, Dean didn't know how to do that now without having the cops right behind them. And even if they managed to get away from them without leaving a trail, if someone saw a sixteen-year-old with a traumatized eleven-year-old, it might raise some questions and put the state on their asses anyway.

Mr. Gregor came back in with a young couple in tow. "Dean, this is Mr. and Mrs. Johnston. Mr. and Mrs Johnston, Dean."

Mr. Johnston held out a hand and said, "Call me Lenny. Nice to meet you, Dean. This is my wife, Natasha." Natasha merely nodded her head in greeting.

Dean ignored 'Lenny's' hand and asked, "Can you take my brother in, too?"

Lenny gave Dean a sad smile. "No, I'm sorry, Dean but we're on a tight budget and we can only afford one additional family member."

"I can help make money," Dean said desperately. "When my dad was away and cash was low, I'd do odd jobs to keep Sam and me running so we wouldn't be a bother!"

Lenny shook his head. "I'm sorry, young man. We just can't."

---

A large man stood over Sam as Ms. Jenkinson looked over the paperwork. Sam trembled and silently sobbed at the large hand that kept Sam seated in the chair. _This is it. The took Dean away and now they're gonna punish me, just like I deserve. _Sam wrung his hands together in fear, trying desperately to keep his sobs quite so not to anger the people further. _I hope Dean gets put in a good home like he deserves. Not like me. I don't deserve to have a normal, good life whose ruined so many others, like Dad and Dr. Elkin._

Ms. Jenkinson abruptly stood and said, "I'll be back in a minute with your new family, Sam."_  
_  
When Sam made no sign of hearing her, she sighed in an annoyed manner and went off to bring his 'new family.'

Sam wanted nothing more right then than to runn off and find Dean. TO have his big brother wrap his arms around him and tell him that it's all gonna be okay. But Sam had neither the nerve nor the right to do so. But Sam was so frightened at the prospect of never seeing his brother again. it made Sam just want to end everything right then. But he won't. Sam can't be that selfish. He just has to live with the consequences of his actions.

Ms Jenkinson came back with a couple trailing behind her. looked to be reaching fifty in age.

"This is Samuel," Ms. Jenkinson indicated, ignoring the boy completely.

The couple stared at Sam as though inspecting whether he'd match the decor of their house. Already terrified of strangers as it is, Sam felt a horrible vibe from these new people and immediately looked away, too scared to even look at them.

"Aww..." the woman said. She bent down and grabbed Sam's chin to raise his head. Sam shrunk away from her touch and started to whimper in distress.

"Cut it out, Sam!" Ms. Jenkinson said angrily. "These couple are nice enough to take you in and take care of you, don't be a pain for them!"

Not wanting to be bad, Sam timidly raised his gaze to meet the woman who was to be his 'mother.' Her eyes were cold and hard. "Such pretty eyes," she said to herself. "Not a bad looking boy at all." She stood back up and said to her husband, "I want to take him home."

---

Dean was riding in the back of the Johnston's van, avoiding the worried couple's eyes. Dean had gone a little violent when he discovered that he couldn't see his brother and ended up knocking Mr. Gregor out cold before Dean could be calmed back down.

This wasn't over for Dean. The only reason Dean is going with this couple is because it would be the easiest way to go about things. He could do some hacking, figure out where Sam is, break out in the middle of the night, grab Sam, and run the hell away.

But that doesn't mean Dean has to cooperate with the couple.

---

Sam was curled in on himself, pressing himself into the corner of the seat against the door. He was quietly sobbing, his separation from Dean causing a physical pain in his insides. Utter loneliness and despair dominating his brain so that he didn't notice when they had pulled into the driveway of his new 'home.'

The woman opened his door without warning and Sam fell out on to the asphalt with a small pained grunt.

"Oh, get up for christ's sake!" she snapped.

Sam quickly got to his feet and kept his gaze firmly away from these people. He followed them inside, where the took off their coats and handed them to Sam.

"Hang them up," she ordered.

Sam looked dumbly at the coats in his arms then back up at the couple. "W-where?"

She gave an exasperated sigh as she roughly grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him to a door. She opened it and said, "Here."

Sam nodded and started to hang the coats.

"No!" she shrieked. She yanked her coat from Sam's grip. "You don't hang leather on wire hangers, you idiot child!"

"S-sorry." Tears started to fall down his face as he continued to do everything wrong. His hands shook as he tried to hang the other coat on a hanger, but no matter what he did, it kept falling off.

Finally, she just grabbed that coat as well and hung it up herself. "Useless child..." she breathed. She grabbed his arm again and dragged him to another door. "You'll sleep here," she said tersely. She shoved him into the room and shut the door behind him before locking it with a dead bolt.

Sam stayed kneeling on the floor where the woman had shoved him and sobbed. So this was to be his punishment, huh? Sam nodded to himself. It seemed fit. But that didn't make Sam feel any better. Sam finally dragged himself up off the floor and lay in his new bed. He curled up on the covers and cried. "Dean...!" Sam sobbed.

* * *

**So... how many of you hate me? Don't worry, this new development shouldn't last long. (At least I'm not planning it to)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**I'm pretty confident that most of you are STILL gonna hate me at the end of this chapter....  
**

**Enjoy chapter eighteen!**

* * *

Bobby dragged himself out of bed as his phone blared him. Picking it up, he groggily said, "Singer."

"Bobby?"

Bobby was wide awake now. "Dean?!"

"Don't talk, just listen. Don't have much time. I'm in a foster home, Sam's in a different one. When I figure out where he is, I'm busting out and getting him. I need you to be near by so _please_ don't go on a hunt until I get there!"

_Haven't been on one since they got here_. "Sure, Dean. Just be careful! Where are you?"

"Crap! Gotta go!" _Click._

---

"Who are you talking to, Dean?" Lenny asked.

"None of your goddamn business..." Dean mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said it's none of your business!"

Lenny sighed. "Dean, I know you're upset that you were separated from your brother..."

"You don't know nothing," Dean growled.

"...But there was nothing we could do! We're on a tight budget and one more mouth..."

"I was willing to share my meals with him!"

"There's also medicare and clothes to consider..."

"I _told_ you that _I _was willing to take care of those things for him! God you don't understand, my father and his psychiatrist _raped_ him! I'm his only source of comfort and _I_ don't know whether or not his family won't hurt him or not."

Lenny sighed. "You're right. I don't understand. But like I said before, there is _nothing_ I can do about it."

"Can't I just _see_ him?" Dean pleaded. "What would be the harm in visiting him in his new home."

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

---

The woman entered Sam's room a few hours later and wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell that hit it. "My god, child, did you piss yourself?!"

Sam stared fearfully from the bed. Slowly, he extracted the fingers he was sucking out of his mouth and stammered out, "Th-the d-door w-was locked... a-and you wouldn' a-answer m-me..."

She gave an annoyed sigh before grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling him roughly from his bed. "Well, you can clean this mess later." She led him to the kitchen. "Can you cook?"

"N-no..."

She scowled. "Well you better learn quick!" She shoved Sam towards the pantry and said, "I'll make it simple! Make some spaghetti for us!"

Sam stared dumbfounded at the pantry as the woman walked off. _Okay... I've seen Dean make it a few times..._ Sam grabbed one of the bigger pots and filled it with water and set it on the stove. After he turned the stove on, he went into the pantry to look for the spaghetti. He brought the box back to the stove and found the water boiling. He carefully grabbed a handful of the noodles, broke them in half and dumped them in. Bringing his arms back down, his forearm accidentally hit the edge of the pot. Sam gasped in pain and automatically jumped back, knocking the boiling water all over his legs. Sam screamed as his legs burned under the spilled water.

"What in heaven's name happened!?"

Sam didn't answer. He just tried to breathe through the pain shooting through his legs like his brother had taught him.

The woman looked down at the gasping boy. Tears of pain were running down his face as his pants sizzled. "What did you do _now_, boy!?" When she looked at the state of things and figured out what happened, her face turned red with anger. "You clumsy idiot!" She grabbed Sam by the scruff of the neck and slapped him hard across the face. "We let you come into our house, live in our privacy, and you pay us back with ruining our house!?" she screeched.

Sam just stared back with wide, terrified eyes. He was too scared to say anything anymore. It took a lot of guts for Sam to speak to these people in the first place, and now he was just downright petrified of speaking and was now desperately wishing for his brother.

She sighed. "You know what? I've decided you don't deserve your room. If this is gonna how you're gonna pay back our hospitality, than you shouldn't expect much in return." She dragged Sam to a small cupboard that was installed into the wall. When she opened it, Sam could see small hooks where cups would usually hang. "This will be your new room. Starting now. Now... what to do with you about this mess...."

---

"I contacted Ms. Jenkinson," Lenny said. "She told me the address that Sam's foster home is."

Dean nearly burst with excitement. "Great! When can we go!"

"Now, wait, Dean. Even if he is your brother, you can't just burst into their house demanding to see their foster son. I've got their phone number..."

"Screw that! I'm going to see my brother, even if that means I have to break a window to get in!"

"Calm down, Dean! If you do, the state could very well separate you two for good with a restraining order if they deem you dangerous."

"I'm only dangerous when I'm under informed about _my_ baby brother! God, I have to know he's okay!"

"Alright. I'll call them now. I'll see if we can arrange a meeting for the two of you."

---

_Screw that_ Dean thought as he jumped down from his bedroom window. He had snatched the address while Lenny wasn't looking so now he had no reason to stay.

The house turned out to only be a few blocks away. When Dean got there, he made quick work of the lock and let himself in.

Dean figured that Sam would be in one of the bedrooms upstairs, so that's where he went first. He passed the master bedroom and checked every other room. He felt a jolt of worry when he saw a padlock on one of the doors, but Sam wasn't in there. The jolt turned into a current when Dean found that his brother was not upstairs. He went back down and checked all the other doors. Nope. He checked the couch. Nothing. Dean started to tremble as he continued to search with no results. _Where the hell is he?!_ When Dean walked through the kitchen, he saw a small cupboard that was embedded in the wall. A padlock was secured on it. "Oh, god please, no..." Dean whispered as he kneeled down to pick the lock. The trembling in his hands increased making it very difficult to pick with lock efficiently, but eventually it clicked open and Dean opened the small door.

Sam looked back up at him with a terrified, tearstained face. He was kneeling in the cupboard in his thin boxers, trembling unprotected from the cold. His hands were bound and tied to the hooks in a way that made them impossible for Sam to free himself. A crude gag made out of an old, dirty dish-washing rag was stuffed into his mouth and tied around his head. His legs were red from what looked like burns, and his sides and back were covered in large red lines where someone took a cane to Sam.

"Oh god!" Dean whispered. He quickly leaned forward to free his brother, but was surprised when Sam leaned away from Dean and whimpered. "Sammy, it's me... Do you recognize me?"

Sam looked up back up with wide, hurt, confused eyes and continued to whimper as he tugged weakly on his restraints. Dean leaned back forward, ignoring his brother's fearful attempt to shy away, and gently removed the gag. "Hey, Sammy, can you hear me?"

"No..." Sam whimpered. "No, no, no...b-be g-g-good... pl-lease...."

Dean held his tears back as he started to undo the thin rope around Sam's wrists. They already looked chaffed and red from Sam tugging on them. When Dean was done, Sam started to list forward. Dean quickly steadied him and started to rub circles in Sam's back as he tried to weakly struggle and get away from the touch. After a minute or two, Sam's struggles started to cease. After another minute, Sam's arms slowly came up and wrapped themselves around Dean's neck, squeezing desperately.

"Don't worry, Sam," Dean said through tears. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you this time. Not now, not ever!"

* * *

**So... how many of you hate me?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, I have a HORRIBLE migraine right now, so all mistakes and odd phrasings, etc is to be blamed on that. ;P  
**

**Enjoy chapter nineteen!**

* * *

Forget clothes, forget supplies, forget everything. Dean just ran out of that house with the semi-naked Sam in his arms. Unfortunately, Dean's arms wouldn't agree to carrying his tall, eleven-year-old brother all the way to Bobby's. So once Dean was far away and hidden enough that the cops wouldn't find them if Sam's foster parents called, Dean gingerly placed Sam on the ground, giving his arms a break.

Sam looked up with sad and horrifyingly understanding eyes at the physical separation from his brother and Dean quickly amended by sitting next to his brother and wrapping an arms around Sam's shoulders. Sam immediately turned into Dean's chest and grasped Dean's shirt with a death grip. Dean was surprised that Sam was so quiet. No sobs, or pleas, or even apologies. He just silently held on tightly.

Dean was worried that Sam might finally be broken.

"Hey, kiddo..." he whispered. "Can you hear me?" Sam gave a slow, silent nod. "Okay, I need you to walk on your own, 'kay? I can't carry you all the way to Bobby's. You're too big. Understand." Dean was hoping that Sam would start bitching, or even just give him a look, about Dean's condescending attitude towards the almost-twelve-year-old. Instead Sam just gave another nod.

Closing his eyes in disappointment, Dean stood, bringing Sam up with him and grabbed his little brother's hand. _Since when was it so small...?_ "Stay close," he whispered, knowing the words were unneeded, but needing to say them anyway. Sam gave another nod and Dean headed to Bobby's.

---

Bobby was pacing his living room, wringing his hands together in worry. _The boys are separated and Dean's gonna run away and grab Sam... Oh, there are so many things that could go wrong with this! What if Dean's caught? They'll be put back in homes and probably never see each other again. What if he can't find Sam?_ Bobby jumped as the phone rang. He hastily picked it up. "S-Singer."

"Bobby?" Paster Jim's voice said. "Bobby what's wrong?"

"Oh, thank god! I swear I'll never doubt the power of prayer again!"

"Good to know..." the pastor said, confused as ever. "I saw you left a message. Something about the Winchester boys needing guardianship? What happened? Where's John?"

Bobby felt his anger flare. "John's not the man we thought he was..."

"What do you mean...?"

"John's been... God, he was abusing Sammy!"

"What!? That can't be right!" Jim insisted. Jim remembers when he first saw the small family. John would have done anything to protect his boys. Something was adding up. "It has to be a shapeshifter or he was possessed... John would never hurt his boys!"

"Yeah, I wish! It had been going on for days, there were signs and we were too blind to see them!"

"What about Dean?"

"Dean's fine, physically. Emotionally he's a mess. Especially since the stupid state separated them..."

"Separated them?! Are they in the foster care system? Bobby what the hell's name has been going on!?"

Bobby sighed. "Alright let's start from the beginning..."

After Bobby retold the events of the last few weeks, he could practically see Jim plotting things that would be very unruly for a man of cloth. "I'll be there as soon as make some papers proving your relation to the boys," Jim assured, anger palpable in his voice. "Don't worry, Bobby. We'll get them back."

Jim sounded much more sure than Bobby felt. "Thanks, my friend."

"Speaking of 'friends,' what's going to happen to John now?"

"He's going up for trial in another couple of weeks. Thankfully, there's enough evidence between what was found in that motel room and the paramedic's testimonies that Sam and Dean don't have to testify."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone in and given John some hunter justice, yourself."

"Oh trust me! It's definitely crossed my mind... but I don't think the judge will look kindly upon it when deciding whether or not I'm fit as guardian."

"Good point..." Jim sighed. "I'll be there within a week."

"Alright. I'll let the lawyer know..."

Bobby felt better as he hung up the phone._ Maybe our luck's starting to turn..._ The was a knock at the door and Bobby sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to be fixing cars, but he needed the income. He walked to the door and put on his facade. Bobby opened the door and said, "Can I help..." Bobby froze.

Dean stood, away from the door. Sam was asleep, held by Dean piggyback style. His back red and swollen. Dean looked haggard, worn-out and _fearful_.

"Oh god, boys...!" Bobby stepped up to them only to have Dean step back. "It's okay, Dean..." From the looks of Sam's back, it looks as though he got the short end of the stick with the system too. _When's that boy ever gonna get a break?_ Bobby stepped back and pointed inside. "Come in and we'll talk."

Dean nodded and slowly approached the older hunter, carefully watching his movements and making sure he didn't come anywhere _near_ Sam. As soon as Dean was inside, he instantly felt better. The familiar environment from childhood calming his nerves.

Bobby quickly ran to get some blankets and pillows and lay them on the couch. "Bring Sam here, Dean. We need to check out his back."

Slowly, Dean nodded and gently let go of Sam, letting him fall softly onto the couch. Dean slowly and methodically moved Sam so he was laying on his stomach on top of on of the blankets and his head on one of the pillows. Dean grabbed another blanket and gently placed it over his brother, running his hand through Sam's hair comfortingly.

Bobby quickly grabbed some ice and painkillers for when Sam woke up. He announced his return to the living room with a knock on the door, so not to startle the boys. Dean kept his hand on Sam's head as he turned his attention to the doorway. "I've got some ice and painkillers."

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to his brother. Bobby handed Dean the ice packs and placed the painkillers on the table. Dean gently placed the packs on Sam over the blanket so the cold would slowly seep through and not shock Sam with the sudden coldness.

Dean sighed. "Bobby?"

Surprised by the teen's sudden ability of speech, Bobby stepped up and said, "Yeah?"

"I..." Dean sighed. "Thank you," he whispered.

Bobby smiled. Maybe things would be okay after all. "You're welcome, you idjit."

Bobby's heart soared at the small smile Dean gave.

---

Ms Jenkinson was livid. The older Winchester brother had run away and according to Sam's foster parents, Dean had broken in, beaten his brother with a cane before knocking them out and running off. Dean's foster parents were adamant that Dean would never do such a thing, that it was against his earlier behavior. But, Ms. Jenkinson had seen Dean's possessiveness with his brother, and knew full well that possessiveness often led to abuse.

This was all completely unacceptable! Under her care, things like this shouldn't happen! Thankfully, she had a pretty good idea of where the teenager would be headed. His supposed 'uncle's' house. She picked up her phone and dialed her secretary. "Lisa? Hi... Yes, I'm doing well. Thank you... Well I can't exactly when a child is still being abused by his family...! Alright, can you get me the address of a Bobby Singer...? Excellent. Call me as soon as you have it."

After she hung up, she made other arrangements to make sure that once they boys were back in the system, that Dean would never be allowed near his brother again.

* * *

**Oh, come on! You guys know me well enough to know I always put in an evil twist!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, now I'm really kinda sick right now (But I'm not gonna stop doing my anitdrug XD) so all mistakes and odd phrasings, etc is to be blamed on that. ;P  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty!**

* * *

A loud knock on Bobby's front door caused Dean to automatically tense.

"I'll get it... You stay here, outta sight," Bobby said. He left the living room and went to answer the door. When he opened it, a woman who seemed to think too highly of herself and two semi-burly men greeted him.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Jenkinson. I'm from Child Protection Services and Samuel and Dean Winchester are in my charge. Now I know they trust you so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind I had a little look around your place. You see, we have reason to believe that Dean ran away, broke into his brother's foster home, and beat his brother with a cane before knocking his foster parents out and taking his little brother with him. I need to find them and make sure that Dean will never see Samuel again, for his safety."

"Do ya have a warrant?"

Ms. Jenkinson scowled. "No. But I trust you understand that I'm worried about Samuel's safety, especially after what I heard from his foster parents."

"They're not here."

"Not according to your knowledge. You see, they could have snuck in with out you knowing."

"That may be, but unless you have a warrant, I'm not letting you in."

Ms. Jenkinson scowled again. "Fine. I know those boys are in there..." She gave Bobby a look before turning to leave, her lackeys following.

"By the way...!" Bobby yelled, "Dean would never hurt his brother! Never!

Ms. Jenkinson looked at Bobby skeptically before getting in her car and driving off. Once Bobby was sure she was gone, he quickly shut the door and ran back to the living room. "Oh, boys..." he whispered sadly.

Sam had woken up during Bobby's exchange with Ms. Jenkinson and was now sitting up, curled tightly against Dean's chest. His hands were white from clutching Dean's shirt too tightly, his face nothing short of sheer terror from hearing the woman accuse Dean of beating him and threatening to separate them forever. His breathing was ragged and he made soft keening noises as he pressed his face harder against Dean's shoulder.

Dean was no better off. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his brother, his chin resting on the top of Sam's head. He was rocking his baby brother back and forth, quietly shushing his soft keens. But it was Dean's facial expression that was scaring Bobby. Tears brimmed in his frighteningly blank eyes, his expression one of fear and worry. Dean didn't even notice when Bobby stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He just kept on rocking, whispering to his brother so softly, Bobby doubted Sam could even hear the words.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped a little and looked up at the father figure. The tears started to fall as he shook his head. "C-can't let her. I promised I wouldn't leave him again..."

Bobby nodded. "I know. Don't worry... we'll make sure it doesn't happen."

"How?"

"You leave that to me, son. You just worry about taking care of that brother of yours, okay?"

Dean unconsciously started to run his fingers through Sam's hair as he nodded. "Okay," he said wetly.

---

"Jim?"

"Hey, Bobby. What is it?"

"It's the boys. They ran away and now they're here. Problem is, CPS is after them with a passion. I won't let them in without a warrant, but they won't be without a warrant for long..."

"Alright," Jim said with conviction. "I'm taking a plane. I'll be there by tomorrow."

---

Dean reached for an ice pack and gently placed it on Sam's back. Sam jumped and whimpered as the sudden coldness stung his back.

"Sorry..." Dean whispered. "But I hafta treat your back..."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and leaned heavily into Dean's chest, uncomprehending of Dean's words. _I guess Dean's decided that I need to be punished now... It's okay... It's okay..._ Sam started to sob at the thought that after Dean was done punishing him he'd probably leave. _But it's what I deserve._ It didn't make Sam feel any better though.

Dean felt heavy with guilt as Sam sobbed at his treatment. Dean slowly moved the ice pack around Sam's back and sides to hopefully prevent swelling and to help with the pain. Sam's grip on Dean's shirt became increasingly tighter as Dean continued to apply the ice. His sobs became more desperate.

"Shh, Sammy..." Dean placed the ice pack back down and grabbed the painkillers and water. "Here... these'll help with the pain." When Sam didn't move, Dean carefully pushed Sam away so he could see the pills. Dean's heart broke a little more at the desperate look Sam gave. "Take these."

Sam looked at the pills and slowly took them with a trembling hand. He kept them in his fist as he looked up at his big brother. _Really_ looked at him, probably for the first time since they were separated. "D-De..." he rasped out.

"Yeah, Sammy... it's me. Here." Dean held out the glass.

Sam took the glass and shakily consumed the pills. Dean took the glass back and set it on the table. Sam leaned back forward into Dean's arms and sighed as he willed his heartbeat to match his brother's. "De...?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Sam."

"What we gonna do 'bout CPS...?"

"Bobby has it covered."

Sam stiffened at the mention of Bobby. He didn't know why, but it scared him to think that there was someone else here too. Someone besides his brother... Someone who Sam could... do what he did to his father.

---

When Dr. DeBeaux entered his office, his phone was ringing. He quickly sat his stuff down and answered it. "County Hospital, Dr. Jean DeBeaux speaking."

"Doc?"

Dr. DeBeaux froze. "Mr. Singer?" he whispered, quickly closing his office door.

"Yeah... look I need help."

The doctor blinked. "They're at your place, aren't they?"

"How'd ya...?"

"I heard that the Winchester brothers had runaway. And that Dean had supposedly beaten his brother and knocked out his foster parents..."

Bobby smiled. It seemed apparent that the doctor didn't believe what the CPS lady had said. That was good.

"...And I figured because they probably _did_ run away, they probably only had one place to go." Dr. DeBeaux frowned. "And now I'm wondering why you're calling."

"Sam was beaten. But it wasn't by his brother."

"Jesus..."

"Now normally, I would be able to take care of this sort of thing myself. I'm good with first aid and such. But both Sam and Dean are regressing. That's something I'm _not _familiar with." Bobby paused. "I know the boys trust you... and so I trust you."

"I'll be there as soon as my shift ends."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**This chapter is much shorter than normal, but it's a BIG breakthrough for Sam's recovery so I hope that makes up for it :P  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-one!**

* * *

Bobby hung the phone up, happy with the knowledge that the trusted doctor was coming. He grabbed the bowls of soup he had heated and carried them to the living room. Sam seemed calmer and more relaxed now. He had his eyes closed and was dozing in his brother's arms. Dean was slowly rocking Sam back and forth again, seemingly in his own world.

"Boys?"

Sam jumped and his eyes snapped open, but instead of turning to the source of the voice, he turned his face into Dean's shoulder again, as if to hide himself.

Bobby slowly walked up and set the bowls on the table. "I want you two to eat. I don't care what it takes but I want both of these dishes empty. Okay?"

Dean gave a small smile. "Sure, Uncle Bobby."

Bobby nodded in affirmation. "By the way, your doctor, Dr. DeBeaux is coming here."

Both the brothers immediately tensed up. "What? Why?"

"Look Dean, he doesn't believe that CPS lady anymore than I do. And I seriously think you boys need him. And not for just the physical stuff!" Bobby added when Dean opened his mouth.

Dean tightened his embrace around his brother. "We don't need anyone. We just need to be together. No offense to you, Bobby... but frankly I don't think we need you either. We just need you to make sure we don't get separated."

Bobby understood why Dean would feel like that, but still felt a bit hurt. He'd do anything for these boys and the way Dean put it seemed like Bobby was just a convenient tool. Still, it's understandable considering his own father, who he trusted unconditionally for years, betrayed him in the worst way possible. So, Bobby just nodded and sighed, "Alright. I'll leave you two to it," and left.

When Bobby left, Dean looked down at his brother, who was trembling violently in his arms. That's when Dean realized that his shoulder was wet. "Sammy?"

Sam looked up with teary eyes. "I-I didn' do it...?" he whispered fearfully.

Dean frowned. "Do what, Sam?"

Sam looked to where Bobby was previously standing. Then wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, he sat up a little so his lips were barely touching Dean's ear, as if he was afraid of being heard. "I didn' m-make Bobby...?"

"Didn't make Bobby what?"

"D-do it?"

"Well, he called Dr. DeBeaux because he was worried about us, but _you _didn't force him or anything..."

Sam shook his head slightly. "No, I didn' make 'im do... wha' I made Daddy do..."

Dean's eyes widened in horror. "What?!" Dean pulled back and held Sam at arms length so that he could look his little brother directly in the eye. He felt a dark pit form in his stomach when he realized what the fear in Sam's dull eyes meant. "You don't think that John raping you was your fault, do you?!"

Sam hung his head. _Dean's starting to realize it now too... you idiot! Why'd you bring it up! Now Dean's gonna leave you on your dirty lonesome to rot and bleed back at that woman's house!_

Dean just shook his head, momentarily speechless. "No! God no, Sam! It was NOT your fault!"

Sam looked up at Dean in surprise.

"What John did to you... was all HIS fault! He took advantage of you and forced you to do all those... _awful _things!"

Sam shook his head vehemently. He quickly sat back up and pressed his lips to Dean's ear harder than before, but spoke even quieter. "But I-I made 'im! My... stuff kept gettin' big an' made Daddy do those things...!"

Dean suddenly remembered a timid Sam asking how to stop an erection right before they left the town. He also remembered how he teased Sam about a potential girlfriend. _And all that time he was scared that he was making John rape him! God, how can you be so stupid, Dean! _Dean pulled back again and held Sam's head firmly between his hands. "No, Sam. One, it was NOT the erection that made John rape you. It was his choice and his damn fault!" Sam shook his head, tears starting to run down his face. When he tried to sit back up, Dean held him in place. "No, Sam. Just listen to me. Erections are just a natural bodily reaction. When John... _did_ those _things_ to you... your body just reacted like that naturally. It doesn't mean anything! It was NOT... your... fault!"

Sam just looked at his big brother tears falling down his face at a more rapid rate. _Dean knows... Dean KNOWS and he says it's not my fault! So... he has to be right, right? Dean's never lied to me before... So, he said it so it must be true! I didn't do it... I didn't do it! But then...?_ Sam tried to sit up again and this time Dean let him. His lips touching Dean's ear again, he whispered, "B-but if D-daddy didn' do that 'cause of... my s-stuff... then _why?_"

Dean held his brother close. "I dunno, Sammy..."

"W-was it bec-cause I-I was b-bad...?"

"No! Sammy, you did nothing wrong! And even if you did, it doesn't justify what he did to you! Understand? You did _nothing wrong!_"

Sam slowly nodded and Dean smiled. Sam gave a small smiled back and Dean felt like the world was made of gold. Sam leaned forward and buried his face in Dean's shoulder and sobbed, because this time when he nodded... he meant it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**You'll be happy to know that this chapter is longer than the last XD**

**I don't know if I'll be writing another chapter for any of my stories by the end of the year so just in case, HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-two!**

* * *

Dean had gotten himself and his brother moved into the room they usually stayed in while visiting Bobby. He noticed how everything was just the way they left it. Maybe cleaned up a little and the bags seemed... more unpacked than they were before. _Bobby must have anticipated a longer stay..._

The brothers made a silent agreement to sleep in the same bed. Dean knew that Sam was less likely to have nightmares, and he doubted he wanted to be that far away from his brother anyway. Sam just plain refused to let go of his brother.

The emotional stress catching up to him, Dean quickly fell to sleep with Sam tucked in his arms. Sam on the other hand, had way too much to think about to sleep.

His thoughts mostly consisted of his father. If Sam didn't make his father do that stuff... then why did his father do it? Was his father angry at him? Then Sam remembered that, more than once, his father said that Sam reminded him of Mary... Sam's mother. Sam started to tremble at this. _Does that mean that Dad did this to Mom?! Did he hurt Mom this badly?! _Silent tears started to fall as Sam imagined his mother feeling like him. Only, most likely, for so much longer...

Dean was barely asleep when he was awoken by Sam's trembles. Seeing his brother cry, Dean lay a hand on Sam's cheek. Sam gave a little flinch in surprise then turned over so he faced Dean. He scooted closer so his head was on Dean's shoulder and his mouth next to his ear. "S-sorry... did I wake you up?"

"Nah. Was never asleep," Dean lied. "Something you wanna talk about?"

Sam closed his eyes in a futile attempt to try and stop the tears. Sam considered not telling Dean what his father probably did to their mother. Sam didn't want to ruin Dean's fading memory of her to be tainted. But then again, if Dean ever found out another way, and it wasn't from Sam, Dean would probably get very angry with him for keeping from him.

"D-Dad... when he... d-did all those things... he said th-that I w-was like M-M-Mary... mom. An' that he m-missed her. So... Does that m-mean that D-Dad did all those th-things... to mom?!" he whispered fearfully.

Dean felt his heart sink at the question. _Why John did it makes more sense now... even if it is completely twisted._ Then Dean had another realization. "Sam... do you know what 'sex' and 'rape' are?"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as he shrugged his shoulder. "I've heard kids talk about it at school... but no, not really."

Dean silently cursed himself. It never really occurred him to give Sam the bird and the bees talk. _Poor kid doesn't even know what happened to him!_ "Sam, first thing I want to set straight... is that John never hurt Mom. Back then... he was a real dad. Now they used to do something call making love or sex. It's something wonderful that two people who love each other more than anything, do."

This perked Sam's attention. He pressed his mouth closer to Dean's ear and asked, "C-can we do it?"

"What?"

"Can we make love?"

"What!? No, Sam, it's not something brothers do!"

Tears started to well in Sam's eyes again. "Why not? I-I... I love _you _more than anything..." Sam pressed himself harder against Dean, drawing all the comfort he could out of his brother's warmth. "D-don't you... love _me_ more than anything?"

"Sam, of course I do! It's just..." Dean pulled away from Sam, making sure that Sam was looking at him when he talked. "Just listen, okay?"

Sam nodded, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away from his face.

"Okay... look. There's another version of sex. It's _not_ between two people who love each other. At least... not in the way that they should. It's when one person forces the other person to have sex. It's not a good thing. In fact it's horrible. It's called rape. And _that's_ what John did to you. So technically, John had sex with both you and Mom. But while he made love with Mom, he raped you. Understand?"

Sam gave some sort of a mixture of a nod and a shake of the head. He leaned forward again and whispered into Dean's ear, "So... Mom _liked_ Dad doing the stuff Dad did to me...?"

Dean sighed. "It's complicated, Sammy. We can talk more about it later. Just know that Mom was never hurt."

"So... why did Dad hurt _me?_" Sam sobbed quietly. "Dad didn't love me?"

"Sammy... it's all kinda of complicated and I wished to _hell_ this never happened to you. Especially since your so young." Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, once again noticing how much more smaller his brother seemed now than he did before. Dean felt his own tears fall as he rubbed his baby brother's back, trying to calm the sobs racking his body.

"But what about you?" Sam whispered out between sobs. "You love me, right?"

"Of course Sam."

"So why don't _we_... make love?"

Dean sighed. "People who are related aren't supposed to have _any_ kind of sex. Making love is something that couples do. People who want to spend their lives together."

"But _I_ wanna spend the rest of _my_ life with you..."

"I know. But this is something only husbands and wives do."

Sam didn't really understand, but trusted his brother's judgment in that they shouldn't make love, even though they _did_ love each other.

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam choked out.

"Don't call him 'Dad.' He's not our Dad anymore. Now he's just John."

---

Bobby ran to the door, taking a quick peek out the window, praying it wasn't the lady from CPS. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Dr. DeBeaux. He quickly opened the door and let the doctor in. "Thank god you're here..."

"Where are they?"

"They're in their room. Either asleep or trying to."

"Let's let them be for a while. At this point, rest and solitude is probably the best cure in the long run." Dr. DeBeaux set his medical bags down and sat at the kitchen table. Bobby grabbed a couple of beers and offered one to the doctor.

"Oh, no thank you," Dr. DeBeaux said. "I don't drink on duty."

"You're not on duty."

Dr. DeBeaux smiled and took the bottle. "I guess it's alright then."

Both men were silent for a few moments, drinking their beer. Bobby didn't relax until Dr. DeBeaux started to drink his first. The last thing the boys needed was a demon treating them.

Dr. DeBeaux sighed as he got up and held out a hand to Bobby. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Jean."

Bobby quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm off duty, right?"

Bobby smiled. "Bobby." He took the doctor's hand and shook it. "Out of curiosity... are you actually from France?"

Jean laughed. "Well, my ancestors are. I actually grew up in South America in various places. Though I'm an American citizen by birth."

"I gotta say... If I didn't know your name, I'd have guessed you were from Africa."

Jean laughed again. "Okay, that's just a _little_ bit racist... This is America after all..."

"Sorry," Bobby amended sheepishly. "I guess that was a little discriminatory on my part."

"No worries. Trust me, you're not the first one to have..."

Jean was cut off by a strangled scream scream.

_**"DEAN!!!"**_

* * *

**Oh the angst! The drama! The suspense....! (Please don't kill me)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!!! (I'm off hiatus for this story... Hope I didn't lose all my readers XD)  
**

**I was originially going to post this a few days ago, but then the login for fanfiction got screwy *grr..* I swear I was in withdrawal...**

**BTW, I have some medical jargon in here, which is all total bullshit. Please believe it for JUST the purpose of the story! Thanks!  
**

**Anyway, I hope my writing is just as satisfactory as my previous chapters! (YOU MAY WANT TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER JUST SO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! - I was looking back myself... and man, did I leave you guys in a bad spot! I deeply apologize!)  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-three!**

**

* * *

**  
Jean and Bobby ran upstairs. Bobby slammed the bedroom door down and froze.

Dean was laying unconscious on the floor. He could have been asleep. But the sobbing Sam who shaking Dean for all it was worth, showed otherwise.

Jean quickly ran up to Dean. When Sam saw the advancing man, he quickly jumped back and pressed himself against the wall. "'M sorry..." he whimpered quietly, tears falling down his face. "'M sorry..."

Jean checked Dean's vitals worriedly. Dean's wasn't responding to any stimuli and his pulse was fast and thready. He looked up at the terrified child and said. "Sam, I need you to tell me what happened!"

Sam just shook his head and curled into himself. He grabbed his head and rocked himself back and forth, trying to convince himself this was all just some terrible nightmare.

"Jean, what's wrong!?" Bobby yelled.

"I don't know! He's going into cardiac arrest and he's breathing's going... I have to get him to a hospital."

"What?! Are you nuts!? If that CPS lady finds out that he's there...!"

"If we don't get him there, he will die!" Jean threatened. "He needs to be treated and I don't have the equipment here! Hell I don't even know what's happening to him!"

Bobby looked at the unconscious teen, then at the child who's getting more traumatized by the minute. "Alright," Bobby said. "Take Sam with you and you better make SURE they don't get caught!"

"Take him to my car," Jean ordered. Bobby picked up Dean's limp body and quickly carried him down the stairs and outside.

Jean slowly approached Sam, who was continuing to rock himself. "Sam, we're taking your brother to the hospital. If you want to stay with him, you need to come with us."

When Sam made no sign of hearing Jean, Jean carefully took Sam into his arms and carried him outside. Judging from the lack of response from the boy, it was probably a fair bet to assume this last episode with his brother falling unconscious for no apparent reason could have forced Sam to completely retreat into himself.

Bobby tensed a little when Jean came out with Sam in his arms. He relaxed again when he realized Sam seemed to be unaffected. _Poor kid isn't even aware of his surroundings._

They placed Sam next to Dean in the back of the car and quickly drove off to the hospital.

---

They were in a private room that only Bobby and Jean could enter. Bobby sat next to the hospital bed, wringing his hat in and out of shape. These boys were going to give him a heart attack way before his time.

According to the tests Jean ran, Dean had an overdose of sedatives in his system. Which to Bobby made absolutely no sense. Dean would never resort to drugs for anything. Hell, he hated drugs when there were used with a prescription! And of all the drugs to take, why sedatives?

Jean then said that the last dose he took seemed to be a couple weeks ago and that what he was experiencing now was long-term effects. Of course, that still means that Dean had been hiding the earlier signs of drowsiness, nausea, and dizzy spells.

"Goddammit boy..." Bobby muttered.

They stabilized Dean and administered some kind of stimulant to keep him going until he woke back up. For now he was still unconscious with a breathing tube.

Sam on the other hand... took a step forward and about a hundred steps back. He was completely unresponsive to anything but Dean's body and anything happening _to_ Dean's body. He was constantly curled around it, arm around Dean's chest and his head resting on Dean's shoulder. But every time Jean came near with a syringe or just to check Dean's vitals, Sam would move himself so he blocked Jean's way. Sam's protective streak was kind of sweet in the morbid, extremely sad way. It got to the point where Jean had to administer a sedative to Sam first so they could move him and help Dean. Thankfully, Sam was so preoccupied with protecting Dean that he didn't even notice the needle that punctured his skin.

The more they investigated Dean's sudden collapse, the more apparent it seemed that this was _not_ self-inflicted. Bobby recalled talking to Dean about the apparent 'monster' in Sam's 'nightmares.' _God that seems like such a long time ago._ Dean mentioned that he was having trouble staying up at night, which he wanted to do to see what kind of 'nightmares' he was having. Bobby shook his head vehemenantly. _That bastard John must have drugged his son every night._

As soon as they realized this, they had Bobby tested as well. And sure enough, he had signs of abusing sedatives too. They have Bobby some drugs to counteract any possible side effects. It took all of Bobby's will power not to march down to where John was held and castrate him with his bare hands.

Bobby sighed as he got up and stood by Dean's bed. When he tried to reach for Dean's hand, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled it away. Bobby gave Sam a small smile as Sam looked up at him fearfully. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm not going to hurt him."

Sam held Dean's arm close to his chest. Something was wrong with Dean. Sam didn't know what, he didn't know how. But he needed to make sure that nothing worse happened to him. Dean had done so much for him already, it was time for Sam to return the favor. Men kept coming to do things to his brother. It was a little tiring to protect Dean like this, but Dean had done it his entire life. This was a sacrifice Sam was willing to make.

Jean walked in, pausing a second at the sight of Sam protecting his brother from Bobby. He sighed as he slowly walked up and gave Bobby the sedative to give to Sam. He then walked up to the bed, keeping his eyes on Sam who was following his every movement as he approached Dean.

"I'm here make sure Dean's okay," Jean tried to explain again. "If I don't, something could be wrong and we don't know it. He could get worse."

Bobby carefully swabbed Sam's arm with alcohol and gave him the sedative. Sam's eyes started to droop and his body was less rigid. A few moments later, Sam was out.

Bobby lifted Sam off the bed to let Jean examine Dean. He placed Sam on the floor where they had placed a few blankets and a pillow. "It's been a day and a half, doc. When is Dean gonna wake up?"

"Soon, I hope. I imagine some of this is just him catching up on some sleep. Between his own nightmares and taking care of Sam that he very much needs it."

Bobby frowned. "I didn't know Dean was having nightmares. How would you?"

Jean gave a small, sad smile. "This boy's seen a lot more than any adult should have." Jean turned to Bobby when he finished with the vitals and said, "If you saw the one person you looked up to practically torturing someone you love as much as that boy loves his brother, wouldn't you be having nightmares."

Bobby looked down, a little ashamed he didn't think to see how _Dean_ was coping with all of this.

Jean sighed made the final notes on his clipboard. "He's doing fine. He should be awake anytime now."

Bobby nodded as he picked Sam back up and placed him back on the bed. He watched in amazement as Sam automatically curled around Dean's body, even in his drugged state.

* * *

**So...?**

**I know this can't even BEGIN to make up for the hiatus, but at least I'm working on it now XD  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**BTW, I have some medical jargon in here, which is all total bullshit. Please believe it for JUST the purpose of the story! Thanks!  
**

**Man, it's been a while since my last update! Sorry for the wait! I've been SOOO busy this last week! I won't bore you with the details (though admitting, my new obsession with Star Trek has something to do with it. I may start writing fanfiction for it XD)**

**This chapter's kinda a turning point in my story...  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-four!**

* * *

The first thing Dean noticed was how heavy everything was. Followed quickly by the feeling of a tube down his throat. His eyes snapped open and his arms flung up as he tried to pull the tube out of him.

Dean's arms were suddenly pulled away from the tube and pinned down to the bed. He struggled frantically, the tube suffocating him. Dean easily yanked his arms free and flailed a little, his arms hitting something and knocking it over. He quickly grabbed the tube and pulled it out, coughing at the sudden roughness of the free air.

"Dean!" Jean ran in and pushed the teen backwards on the bed. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"S'm..." Dean croaked.

Jean indicated to other side of Dean's bed. "Right there."

Dean turned his head just in time to see Sam launch himself at his brother. Dean let out a small 'oomph' as Sam landed on Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his big brother's neck. "Hey, li'l dude..." Dean started to cough again, causing Sam to immediately let go and back up, afraid he may have hurt his brother.

Jean grabbed a cup of water with a straw and held it in front of Dean's face. "Here, son."

Dean greedily drank the water. Once he had his fill, his quickly pushed the cup away and looked back at his brother.

Sam was standing a few feet away, wringing his hands together, unsure of what he should do.

Dean held his arms out and Sam quickly ran into them, allowing his big brother to embrace him. Dean could feel Sam shaking and knew that he was crying. "It's okay, Sammy... I'm alright now..."

"Wouldn't wake up," Sam whispered, his voice thick with tears. "Why wouldn't you wake up...?"

Dean held Sam close, assuring him that he was awake and fine now.

---

After twenty minutes, Sam fell asleep in Dean's arms, the events of the previous day catching up to him. Dean kept Sam in his arms as he talked to Jean about what exactly happened.

"I'm going to kill the bastard," Dean growled after Jean was done explaining.

"You have every right to feel that way," Jean said, "However I don't think it would really benefit you or your brother. Especially if you get caught."

Dean knew the doctor was joking, but he couldn't help but take it seriously. "It'd make _me _feel better," he mumbled.

Jean smiled. "Your uncle should be here in a few. I called and told him you were awake."

"When can we get outta here?"

"I want you to stay for another day, just in case you have a relapse of sorts."

"What about the CPS lady?"

Jean looked at Dean hard, conveying his thoughts without words. "One more day."

---

This time, Mrs. Jenkinson was ready. She had four security personnel accompanying her to the hospital room.

She had been keeping tabs on the hospital and soon discovered that the Winchester boys were back. They may have been using aliases, but from the fact that Dr. DeBeaux has taken extra measures to prevent any other people out and the fact that the doctor was Sam's and Dean's, she knew these were they boys. She had everything ready now. All she had to do was walk in, flash her papers saying the brothers were the responsibility of the state, and take them away, making sure Dean never saw or hurt his brother again.

---

Bobby was standing at the airport's entrance, tapping his foot impatiently. Pastor Jim's flight was due to have landed half an hour ago with the documents Bobby needed to gain custody of Sam and Dean. Bobby looked at his watch again. He just recieved a call telling him that Dean was awake and Bobby wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later, Jim came out, saying things a man of cloth shouldn't. "I hate airports," he mumbled when he reached Bobby's truck.

Bobby couldn't help but smile. "I'm with ya there. Let's go. Dean just woke up..."

"Woke up?" Jim asked. "What happened?"

Bobby got into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. "I'll explain on the way there."

---

Jean was checking Dean's vitals when Mrs. Jenkinson came in with four security guards. Jean immediately noticed how Dean tensed and held his brother closer to himself. "What is the meaning of this?!" Jean demanded.

"I'm here to take custody of Samuel Winchester," Mrs. Jenkinson said, waving papers in the air. "Seeing as Samuel is not in need of any medical attention, we'll take him now and Dean is to be arrested as soon as he is fit."

"Fuck you," Dean spat.

Mrs. Jenkinson tsked. "Dr. DeBeaux, unless there is some sort of duty you need to preform with Samuel..."

"He's staying here," Jean said calmly.

"Unless he is in need of medical attention..." Mrs. Jenkinson said annoyed.

"He is! He will recover better _mentally_ if he's with his brother. It's the same vis versa. As a doctor, I am required to make sure my patients get better if possible. The only way I know possible for Sam to heal completely..."

"Dean Winchester is dangerous. I have eyewitnesses who have been attacked by him and saw him beating his brother. Not to mention his questionable school and police record..."

"I'm the one in possession of this psychological profile," Jean growled. "And I'LL say whether he's dangerous or not."

"He's under arrest for battery and assault. He'll be taken away either way as soon as he is fit to leave. Don't question me, Dr. DeBeaux. You risk your job and your license if you do. I'm here to take Samuel."

"N-no..."

All attention swerved towards Sam, who woke up during the exchange. He was shaking in his brother's arms, his eyes were unfocused with fear.

"Samuel," Mrs. Jenkinson said calmly. "Come with me now."

Sam shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Mrs. Jenkinson looked at the security. She nodded her head and two of them walked towards the brothers.

"Stop this, now!" Jean yelled. "You're going to just end up harming them more than helping!"

Sam let out a whimper as the men approached. He burned his face into Dean's chest, clutching his shirt tight. Dean held Sam close and glared at the men. "Doctor's orders," he sneered.

Mrs. Jenkinson sighed. "Dr. DeBeaux, you will be under arrest if you continue to make feeble excuses and resist -- "

"'Feeble excuses?!?' My god, woman, have you seen these two together!? They need each other more than anything. If bothered to even talk to them, it'd be pretty obvious what the truth is here."

Mrs. Jenkinson shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm going to have to -- "

"Fuck off..."

Mrs. Jenkinson's eyes widen at the sudden small voice. "Excuse me?"

Dean looked down at his brother in shock. Sam turned his face towards Mrs. Jenkinson and glared at her, his body shaking with anger. "Fuck off... Leave us alone..."

Mrs. Jenkinson huffed. "How dare you...!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Sam screamed, causing the security personnel to automatically take a step back.

Mrs. Jenkinson blinked in surprise. Then she smiled and said to Jean, "I shall wait until Dean is well." With this, she and the security left.

Sam sagged in Dean's arms, his shaking increasing. Jean quickly went to check on Sam's condition. Sam allowed Jean to check his pulse and blood pressure, both of which were too high. "Sam, you need to calm down."

Sam didn't seem to hear him, so Dean tried. "Sammy...?"

Sam looked up at Dean. "She gone?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She's gone for now."

Sam nodded to himself, as if he was trying to process the information. He slowly buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He had no idea what just happened, but he did know what _could _have happened, and that thought just terrified him all the more.

Dean rubbed Sam's back comfortingly. "It's okay now. Its okay."

* * *

**So...?**

**I'm a little uncertain about the turn I've taken with Sam, but I thought it was appropriate**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**I'm SOO sorry for the length of this chap! I'm not feeling well and my higher functions aren't really functioning...  
**

**WARNING! The italics is a pretty _graphic_ dream, so be warned.  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-five!**

* * *

When Jim and Bobby entered the hospital room, the brothers were curled around each other, asleep.

"Looks like Dean woke up," Bobby said relieved.

Jim walked up to the boys with a frown on his face, noting the physical signs of abuse on Sam and the signs of distress on both brothers. "My lord..."

Jean stepped into the room, seeing Bobby standing at the doorway. "I take it your Pastor Jim."

Jim turned to the doctor and smiled softly. "Yes. And you must be Jean DeBeaux." He offered and hand.

Jean took the hand. "Yes. And I really hope you can help get Mr. Singer, here, gain custody of these boys."

Jim looked back at the said boys. "How are they doing?"

"Physically? Fine. Sam's in a bit of pain after being beaten by his foster family, but he'll be alright. Mentally... that's a whole other story."

"What do you recommend?"

"Honestly? I recommend Bobby gets legal leverage over them. Otherwise that woman from CPS is going to take them away, and they will never see each other again."

Bobby looked at the boys. "Can I take them home now?"

Jean shook his head. "I'm, uh... I'm not discharging them until you're their new 'Dad...'"

Bobby frowned. "Why...?"

"That CPS lady... she was in here earlier."

"Jesus! What happened?"

Jean looked over at Sam and shook his head. "Sam yelled at her."

Bobby frowned again. "Sorry, did you say Sam _yelled_ at her?"

Jean nodded. "You should have seen her face... she was too shocked for words." Jean sobered up then. "But she said that as soon as Dean's ready to be discharged, the police are going to arrest him on assault and battery charges."

"What?! You must be joking!"

"...So I'm keeping both the brothers here as long as possible. But even if you gain guardianship over the boys, I don't know how muchthat'll help with the charges."

Jim sighed. "Every little bit helps."

---

It had been several weeks now. Bobby and Jim were gone quite awhile while fighting this legal battle. Sam and Dean had ceased talking altogether except to themselves. They both had repetitive nightmares of being separated and Sam often had nightmares about what John did to him.

Mrs. Jenkinson hadn't been seen since Sam's outburst. It would seem that she was waiting until they were discharged, and was no doubt throwing tantrums now that it was obvious that they were being held at the hospital on purpose.

Jean worked full time with his patients. He only took breaks when Bobby or Jim was there. During his breaks, Jean was dealing with his own legal battle, dealing with CPS and Sam's foster parents.

---

_John had his fingers up his son's ass, roughly spreading them and pumping them fast. Sam whimpered against the crude gag, as his father removed the fingers and slipped his large penis in. He humped Sam hard and fast, splinters from the hardwood floor slowly digging themselves into Sam's body. Tears fell freely from his face as something warm shot into him and his father removed himself. John flipped Sam over, slapped Sam's penis a few times for being a bad boy, and quickly thrust himself in Sam's mouth._

_After he was done, he started to beat Sam's groin with his belt. Sam screamed as the harsh blows send pain throughout his nether regions. John would stop between blows to tease and molest his son's gear, bringing him to the point of an orgasm, only take it away with another blow of the belt._

_John suddenly stood up and walked towards a body that hung limp and bloody from the ceiling. He started to beat it, making it jerk and swinggrotesquely, back and forth._

_It was Dean, his eyes wide and glassy, his breathing non-existent._

* * *

**So...?**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, internal battle here. Absolute Survival is becoming a dead end in my mind. I don't really know where to go with it and I think if I keep going the rest of the story is going to be shit. So, should I stop it and possibly let another author continue? Or should I just keep going, shit writing or not? Please review and let me know... cause I'm just not sure. (and if you're an author who might want to continue it, please also leave a review :D)**

**BTW, there's a poll on my profile. It's basically asking about some story ideas I have. Any input would be GREAT so please vote!  
**

**This is a turning point chapter! I'm a bit proud of it so I hope you enjoy! (BTW, I know nothing of court proceedings and I KNOW that they way I do it is not how it would be handled in real life, but please bare with it ^_^)  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-six!**

* * *

Today was the day. The day of judgment.

Robert Singer, James Brooks, Jean DeBeaux, Mila Jenkinson, and Sam and Dean's legal foster parents were all meeting at the court house for three consecutive days, to decide on whether Dean Winchester was a perpetrator of assault and battery, and to make final decisions on the guardian ship of Samuel Meredith Winchester and Dean Johnathan Winchester.

The boys in question were currently in a protected ward at the hospital, taken care of by one trusted nurse. No visitors of any sort allowed.

It was going to be a long three days.

---

Dean and Sam were on the bed, Dean sitting up with his back against the headboard and Sam curled up next to him, his head in his big brother's lap. Dean had a hand rested on Sam's shoulder and distractedly stroking Sam's hair. This was what took up the majority of their schedule. Just curled up together absorbing each other's company.

"De?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean in a regular voice. While Sam didn't talk directly into his ear anymore, Sam still hadn't spoken up at all. So Dean figured he could use all the encouragement he could get.

"Is John gone forever?"

Dean stiffened. For a moment he contemplated whether or not he should tell the truth. But knowing his brother, it was probably best he did. "I have no doubt that John will be gone for a very long time."

Sam froze. He sat up and looked at his brother fearfully. "So that means he's gonna come back?"

Dean didn't asnwer right away. He was wording his answer, making sure he didn't say anything to be misinterpreted. "He's going to be locked away for a very, very long time. By the time he gets out, you and me will probably be grown-ups."

Sam slowly nodded, only half-comprehending what his brother said. "Will we be in trouble when he gets out?"

Dean sighed. "No, Sammy. We won't be in trouble."

Sam nodded again, curling up more in Dean's lap. "Where's Dr. DeBeaux?"

"With Bobby and Jim."

"Where are they?"

Dean rubbed Sam's arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about that now."

---

Bobby sat back in his chair and sighed in exhaustion. It was the end of the third day. Now all that there was left to do was to was wait for the jury to make their decision.

He looked over at Mrs. Jenkinson. She and Sam's foster parents both were keeping up their image of smug, preppy bitches, but they also looked worn-out. Mrs. Jenkinson caught his eye for a moment before quickly looking away.

Bobby smiled. He was pretty confident about the case. Dean's foster parents had come to give their testimony, saying Dean was more worried about his brother and his well-being than he was anything else. That Dean practically begged for them to take in his brother as well. Mrs. Jenkinson said this was a sign of severe possessiveness, which is often times dangerous. But Dr. DeBeaux quickly testified his view on Sam and Dean's relationship, how Sam recovered better and faster with the presence of his brother, and there was no sign of 'possessiveness,' just a bit overprotective.

Bobby shot the woman a smug smile. He would always cherish the lost look on her face when she seemed to realize that she was loosing battle ground. She looked shocked beyond belief.

The side door to the court room opened and the jury filed out. Bobby and the others all stood as the judge came in and took his seat. Then they all sat back down except for the jury foreman.

"Have you reached your decision for the custody of Sam Meredith Winchester and Dean Johnathan Winchester?" the judged asked.

"We have," the foreman replied.

"After hearing the testimonies and reviewing the reports, what is your decision?"

"We grant sole guardianship of Sam Meredith Winchester and Dean Johnathan Winchester to Robert Singer."

"Yes!" Jean shouted. Every head in the courtroom looked at Jean with an amused look. "Uh... sorry," he quickly amended.

"That's quite alright," the judge said with an amused smile.

Bobby and Jim both sighed in relief. Bobby's heart soared at the thought that he could take care of those boys legally now. _I'm a father,_ he thought with a little disbelief. _And those boys are my sons!_

The judge quickly sobered up and turned back to the foreman. "Have you reached a verdict on the crimes Dean Johnathan Winchester is accused of?"

"We have."

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of breaking and entering?"

"Guilty."

Bobby's stomach lurched. _Oh please don't..._

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of assault and battery?"

"Not guilty."

The judge nodded. "Dean Johnathan Winchester is charged with breaking and entering. He is fined $500." The judge hit the desk with his gavel. "This court is adjourned."

"That's it?!" Bobby said in disbelief. "Dean just has to pay 500 bucks?!"

"No. You will," Jean said with a smile. He couldn't be happier with the verdicts. "As his guardian, you'll be suffering the consequences."

Bobby scoffed. "No problem. I can hustle that much in my sleep."

---

The boys stiffened as the door opened, only relaxing at the sight of the doctor and Bobby.

"Well...?" Dean asked nervously.

Bobby smiled, holding up two certificates. "Boys, you're coming home with me."

Dean was stunned. His eyes started to burn for some reason and he brought a hand up to stop it. But when he brought his hand away it was wet. "Dammit!" Dean cursed. "Something in my eye..."

Bobby chuckled. He looked at Sam who looked uncertain. "It's okay, Sam," Bobby assured. He walked up to the boys and sat next to them on the bed. He held a hand out to Sam. "I'm going to take care of you two idjits."

Sam smiled. He timidly reached out a hand and placed it in Bobby's, flinching as the large calloused hand encased his. "It's okay, Sam."

Tears started to fall down Sam's face. He looked up at Bobby's kind face and let out a stuttering breath.

Dean smiled, his own tears falling freely. He really couldn't be happier. Bobby was their new guardian, Sam just took his first step towards recover and they finally had a _home_. What more could he ask for?

* * *

**So... Should the next chapter be an epilogue or should I try and stretch out Sam's recover over a few more chapters?**

**Remember to take the poll on my profile!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
**

**This is a extension of a sort from authoressnebula's Don't Say a Word. It's dark and graphic. So BE WARNED!**

**Okay, this is it! The epilogue! I apologize for those who wanted an extended recovery time, but I thought this would be best. It's kinda abrupt and it's not very well written and It's probably a _horrible_ ending, but it's an ending :P**

**I am considering a sequel, but if I do start one, it won't be for a while.  
**

**BTW, there's a poll on my profile. It's basically asking about some story ideas I have. Any input would be GREAT so please vote!  
**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-seven, the final chapter!**

* * *

**Epilogue - Seven Years Later**

Sam sat quietly on the bed, staring at the letter in his lap. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was not going to be easy.

_Dear Mr. Winchester._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Stanford..._

Yeah... not easy at all.

While over the last few years, Sam has gotten better in social situations and Dean and Bobby have let up on their over-protectiveness, Sam highly doubted they would let him go that easily. Hell, Sam wasn't even sure if he'd be _able _to go. Chances are, he'd see the campus, full of _people_... and run like hell back to the greyhound.

But he wanted to go so _badly_. To learn everything there was to learn, to pursue something and to achieve...

While hunting wasn't as large a part of their lives as it was with John, they all still hunted quite a bit. Enough that it was _still _a very large part of their lives. Sam knew Dean couldn't live without it and he knew Bobby would never ignore it.

But he just wanted to be _normal_. While a college campus did seem scary, it also brought a kind of feeling of safety. A haven away from the supernatural and the hunting.

Sam sighed. Okay, so all those reasons were really not the _main _reason Sam was reluctant to go. Although they were all valid and true reasons, the main reason was that Dean wouldn't be there.

Ever since the... _incident_ with John, Sam had barely left Dean's side, even through all these years. Although they did go their separate ways when they went to school or when Dean was working an odd job, Sam was still largely emotionally dependent on Dean. And he didn't know if he'd be able to survive in a place like a college campus.

Sam sighed. This would be the ultimate test. To prove that Sam _could_ go out, that he _could _live his own life and take care of himself. Wasn't that the main goal? To live independently? He can't just go on living off of Dean and Bobby for the rest of his life.

His leg was jigging up and down anxiously. He blew out a breath and sat up straight. _Well... It's now or never_. He stood and headed down to the dining room, where he knew Dean was, eating lunch.

"Hey, Dean."

"Mmm..." He held up a finger as he finished his bite of sandwich. "'Morning, Sam! Been asleep for a while."

"Not really..." Sam took a seat next to his brother. (He still couldn't believe he was taller than his brother. And Dean wouldn't stop bitching about it!) "I was... in a contemplative state."

Dean chuckled. "Oh really." He took another bite and chewed it slowly, seemingly in a contemplative state himself. "Does this have anything to do with that acceptance letter?"

Sam froze in his seat. He didn't bother asking Dean how he knew, he always just seemed to _know_. Sam hesitantly placed the letter on the table. "Got accepted into Stanford," he said quietly.

A huge grin appeared on Dean's face. "Why you so shy about it!? That's amazing, Sammy!"

Sam allowed a small smile. "You think?"

"Hell, yeah!" Dean watched the emotions change on Sam's face. "Do you want to go?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

Dean sighed. "I think you should go."

Sam looked at Dean surprised. "Really? Mr. Never-Let's-Me-Outta-His-Sight?"

Dean lightly hit Sam on the arm. "Bitch."

Sam rubbed his arm in mock hurt. "Jerk."

"Talking strictly about the education there..." Dean continued, "Do you want to go?"

Sam nodded. "More than anything."

"So you hesitation is about the... social aspect?"

Sam looked down at his hands, a little ashamed, before nodding.

"Hey..." Dean placed a finger under Sam's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "It's perfectly understandable."

Sam gave a bitter smile. "But kinda a problem." Sam shook his head out of Dean's grip. "It's been seven damn years! And I'm still..." Sam growled in frustration.

"Hey! Do not beat yourself up with this! You could be much worse. You could have not been able to handle it and be curled up in the corner of some insanity ward. Instead you've got your self-independence streak going for you, not to mention a stubborn streak..."

Sam smiled. "What if they find out and reject me out of hand?"

"Then they don't deserve to be your friends in the first place. Trust me, Sam. The ones that deserve to be your friends are the ones that treat you like you should be treated."

"Like a slut?" Sam murmured.

"Don't start that again. You're not a slut, or a fuck-toy, or anything else of that manner, and you know it."

"I know _I_ know it. Problem is, do _they _know it?"

"It's like I said before, they treat you bad, they don't deserve your friendship in the first palce."

Sam sighed. "But it's not like I make friends easily. What if I end up all alone and - ?"

Dean pulled out his cell. "I'm never out of range, Sam. No matter what time of the day it is, I'll pick up."

The front door opened and Bobby walked in with a pile of research overflowing out of his arms. "Hey, boys."

"Hey, Dad," they replied.

He scoffed when he saw the brothers just staring at him with shit-eating grins. "Git over here and help an old man out!"

"Same old man who can fight off a wendigo?" Dean mocked.

"And a werewolf?" Sam chimed.

"At the same time?" they both chorused.

"Shuddup," Bobby growled as he dropped the research on the table. He paused when he saw the letter. "What's that?"

Sam quickly grabbed the letter and folded it up. "Nothing."

"Sam got accepted into Stanford," Dean said with a smile.

Sam huffed. "Bitch," he mumbled.

Bobby blinked in surprise. "Didn't know you applied."

Sam stuffed the letter in his pocket and shrugged. "Didn't think I'd get in, anyhow."

"But you did," Bobby said with a smile. "And you want to go."

Sam ground his teeth together. Rather than making it easier, they were making it much harder. "Yes... but I don't know if I want to _leave_."

Bobby stared at Sam for a moment. Then he sighed. "Why don't you go for a semester? If it's not what you want..." Bobby shrugged. "We'll pick you up."

Sam bit his lip and started to shake. "Really? You don't think I'm just leaving you guys behind or something?"

"What?" Dean said. "Is that what your worried about?"

"Kinda. Yes. No. I dunno."

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "C'mon, Sammy. Just one semester. Then you can come home. Or who knows! You might want to stay."

Sam pulled out the letter again and looked at it. It was practically his ticket to his own life, his ticket to proving that he can be his own person. This could be what finally sets him free from the degradation and humiliation he suffered all those years ago.

His eyes shining with wetness, he looked up at his family and said. "Okay."

* * *

**THE END! And... What did you think? Review and please tell me!  
**

**I'll probably be starting a new story soon. At this point it looks to be either "John comes home to find sons tortured" or "John and Mary want to adopt, find Sam and Dean who have _unique_ problems of their own." I'll probably start one of them sometime this week. Check it out if you're interested.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!**


End file.
